¡Cinco citas y el mundo se vuelve loco!
by shameblack
Summary: Harry comienza a notar cierta atracción por un rubio arrogante. Una apuesta, cinco citas e intervenciones innecesarias. Humor/Romance
1. La apuesta

**N/A: **Es mi primer fanfic sobre Harry Potter, así que puede que no me exprese tan bien como debiera o quisiera. Me gusta mucho esta pareja como para no hacerles una historia.

Este fic tiene la intención de ser de humor, ojala y saque alguna sonrisa por ahí. De antemano, perdonen las faltas de ortografía o cualquier detalle erróneo, que me gustaría me comentaran para corregir:) En fin, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, oh solo disfruten el capitulo:)

**Cinco citas y el mundo se vuelve loco**

**Capítulo 1: La apuesta**

Estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente abrumado, le exasperaba su situación. Hacía no más de un mes había terminado su amorosa relación con Ginny, por una o más razones, aunque la verdaderamente importante era el hecho que…_bateaba para el otro bando_.

Justamente lo descubrió cuando se sorprendió viendo más los traseros de sus compañeros que el de las bellísimas mujeres que rondaban por ahí. Era la otra cosa más horrorosa que le podía ocurrir, o eso pensó. La única que le ganaba el gran galardón era el hecho de que, no solo con que fuera gay, también sentía una atracción gigantesca por, digámoslo así, su peor enemigo: Draco Malfoy. ¿Que cómo se dio cuenta? Pues, solo fueron necesarias varias clases de pociones, cinco castigos y el tropezarse más veces que las que deseara. Luego se dio cuenta que su pelirroja novia, atractiva desde el punto de vista de medio Hogwarts, ya no lo _satisfacía_.

Así que ahí se encontraba, con un dilema en su cabeza entre que pantalón se le veía mejor al rubio, digo, con cómo resolver su "problema", pues ya no le molestaba ser gay, al contrario se aceptaba perfectamente, lo único que no le agradaba del todo era su incansable necesidad de observar detenidamente al Slytherin, pensar en él y formarse una muy morbosa fantasía de ambos en algún extraño lugar, con algún afrodisiaco perfecto. Cabe mencionar que por la anterior actividad su desempeño había sufrido junto con sus calificaciones, lo que lo llevaba a más tareas y castigos, castigos donde casualmente se topaba a Malfoy. Era un perfecto ciclo sin fin.

— ¡Potter, pon atención!—había gritado Snape, aventándole un libro nada pequeño. Había olvidado que estaba a mitad de pociones con su profesor favorito que lo amaba sin medida. Pero lo que no había olvidado era ver, de nuevo, a Draco meneando con una elegancia perfecta el contenido que yacía en su caldero, cosa que le costó otro zape por parte de su amado maestro, que de amado no tenía nada, estaba seguro que hace años nadie lo..

— ¡Potter!—gritó lo suficientemente cerca como para obligarlo a dejar su pasatiempo de ver el hermoso trasero del otro—. Ya que no me pones atención aquí, lo harás en los castigos, a los que añadiremos dos más.

— ¿Dos?—preguntó el moreno algo confuso

—No me gusta repetir las cosas, señor Potter—dijo el hombre escupiéndole las palabras, con un muy mal fingido enojo contenido. Bueno, no era como si fuera algo muy nuevo, a decir verdad, ya se había acostumbrado.

Así que ahí iba, otro castigo, más bien, dos más, y todo por su estúpida culpa, y la del pantalón del rubio, es que le quedaba endemoniadamente pegado y…¡Ya!, el solo se causaba esas cosas, no podía quejarse.

Y pensando en esto y aquello llegó el fin del día, a lo que solo pudo sumarle sus plegarias por que el rubio no estuviera en el castigo -pero siendo sinceros, era todo lo que menos deseaba, verlo de nuevo era lo único que acaparaba su mente-, sin embargo el destino era su amigo/enemigo, pues el rubio ahí no estaba, a decir verdad, era el único presente, hasta que apareció Snape, con su gran pose de "Cállate, soy el mejor, ¿no ves acaso mi capa?" y le ordenó de una manera muy "amable", que limpiara todo el salón junto con los calderos, para después restregar con su cepillo de dientes -no tenía ni idea de cómo lo consiguió- cada ventana de los próximos tres salones. Todo, obviamente sin magia y cantando una canción que el mismísimo profesor compuso.

— ¿Cómo dice que se llama?—volvió a preguntar escéptico el moreno, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca en casi igual estado.

—Bastardo-holgazán-niño de mami-Potter—repitió con una sonrisa de suficiencia el maestro—. Pero como me adelanto siempre a sus conjeturas, señor Potter, he grabado la canción un sin fin de veces, por si se cansa de cantarla o simplemente no lo hace—dijo poniendo un fonógrafo a todo volumen, que al instante comenzó a tocar la dichosa canción—. Ahora, a trabajar.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ya tenía las ganas y deseos de romper en mil pedazos el maldito fonógrafo, y lo peor es que eso era lo que quería Snape, ¡enloquecerlo!, pero ¿cómo no iba a enloquecer con esa estúpida y ridícula canción?

—_Me llaman el estúpido de Potter—_se escuchaba de fondo la canción mientras el limpiaba—_, porque lo único que hago es comer popotes, si entiendes el mensaje patéame el trasero, que es lo único que deseo… _

Lo iba a matar, en verdad, ¿comer popotes?, por favor, el no era tan evidente, ¿o sí?, mas bien, ¡por supuesto que no! Maldito Snape…

— _¡Soy un estúpido! ¡Si!, yo mismo me escupo ¡Si!, y si no estás de acuerdo con migo ¡te aviento mi bolsito! _

— ¡¿Qué carajos es eso?—gritó el ofuscado muchacho intentando calmarse golpeando el fonógrafo, cosa que no resulto, pues el aparato infernal no se callaba, es más, podía jurar que se oía más fuerte.

—_Harry es casi perfecto, lo ves y ya lo quieres, pero tiene un gran defecto, no le gustan las mujeres… —_era suficiente, si no se destruía con un Avada Kedavra, el mismo se aventaba uno, no tenía ni idea de cómo pero…

— ¡Cállate!—gritó al tiempo que pateaba el aparato, cosa que solo le hizo aumentarle el volumen.

Así pasaron aproximadamente tres minutos más, en los cuales se podía observar un muy poco calmado Harry, golpeando, pateando y hasta mordiendo el fonógrafo, para que dejara de emitir el sonido. Y todo aquello se lo permitió por dos razones: la primera es que no llevaba consigo su varita, la había olvidado o algo por el estilo, una cosa muy estúpida de su parte, ¡era un mago, ¿y no cargaba con su varita?, eso era algo tan patético como irónico; segunda es porque se encontraba en completa soledad, por lo cual nadie podía ver sus movimientos ridículos e infantiles, al igual que sus berrinches y enojos, claro, solo hasta que un muy presumido y orgulloso rubio de nombre Draco Malfoy atravesó el umbral del aula de pociones y se topó con esa extraña y autentica escena de un Harry Potter luchando hasta morir con un fonógrafo que emitía una singular canción, sobre el mismo niño-que-vivió.

Solo fueron necesarios dos segundos para que el cerebro de Harry procesara la información y se levantara como alma que lleva el diablo, para colocarse en una pose seria y con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

Ambos se miraban, bueno, Draco miraba con una ceja levantada y con un gran gesto de "¿Qué?" a Harry y éste mismo miraba los zapatos del otro, al no querer levantar la vista.

—Vaya Potter, es increíble cómo puedes aumentar tu nivel de estupidez, ya rompiste tu marca personal—dijo altanero y con burla el rubio, que miraba demasiado divertido la escena.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí Malfoy?—-preguntó indiferente el otro, como si el comentario anterior nunca se hubiera hecho, junto con su escena de pataditas hacía el reproductor.

—Eso a ti no te importa Potter, por otro lado, ¿qué es eso que se escu…

— ¡Nada!—interrumpió rápido mientras se ponía delante del aparato—, nada, una tontería de Snape, sin importancia.

—Si es de Snape, es importante idiota, es mi jefe de casa—dijo mientras se acercaba y miraba con suma atención el rostro de Potter, pero con mucha más atención detectando cada una de las palabras que salían del tocadiscos.

_-Vamos a bailar el baile del Popotter, vamos a bailar el baile del Popotter, Popotter por aquí, Popotter por acá, me llega por delante, me llega por detrás…_

Por todo lo que pudo hacer, decir o inclusive gritar, Draco solo se limito a hacer lo que todo mundo haría: reír. Y era una muy extraña escena: Malfoy partiéndose de la risa, en el suelo, con lágrimas y Harry sin tener idea de que hacer o decir, con un muy grande sonrojo en sus mejillas y alejándose de a poco del rubio. Nunca había visto reír así a Draco, pero por alguna razón no le daba confianza…

— ¡Ja, ja, ja!, ¡Potter, tu…—dijo entrecortadamente a causa de la risa, que no cesaba—, eres un imbécil!—y la carcajada siguió y siguió, como la canción, y las estúpidas letras de Snape que no rimaban para nada.

—De acuerdo, ya, estás exagerando—intentó calmar Harry, pero lo único que consiguió de respuesta fue un "¡Idiota! Jajaja" y luego golpes al piso y algo parecido a una convulsión. Ahora lo notaba, cuando Draco reía efusivamente se retorcía como en un ataque epiléptico y eso le causaba más risa, y hasta su propia risa le causaba gracia. Nunca se lo imagino, pero no se le hacía estúpido, en nada, inclusive era algo sexy…

Bastaron unos diez minutos para que el rubio se compusiera y pudiera pararse sin dificultad. Otros tres minutos para que adquiriera una pose seria y unos cinco segundos más para que se volviera a carcajear, ¡¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?

— ¡Ya!, ¡Deja de reír!—gritó colérico el moreno que veía como de apoco volvía el semblante presumido del Slytherin.

—Disculpa, pero eres demasiado patético e idiota como para no reír—dijo tocándose el estómago, en un ademán de dolor, pero aún con una sonrisa en su rostro—, que lindo humor el de Snape, ¿eh?—a respuesta Potter le dio la mejor mirada de enojo que encontraba en ese momento a causa de la vergüenza.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas?—dijo con suficiente firmeza como para traer de nuevo a Draco al mundo.

—Snape me mando cuidarte, además de que necesita algo que se encuentra en su escritorio—dijo al tiempo que se acercaba al mencionado, abría un cajón y extraía un libro oscuro y grueso. Pronunció un "Enseguida vuelvo" y desapareció tras la puerta. Al instante Harry fue hacía una mesa y comenzó a limpiarla, no quería pensar en Malfoy, o en el tocadiscos o Snape, solo quería desconectarse del mundo y sentir como la humillación bajaba, hasta sus pies y de ahí al subsuelo, hasta desaparecer. Lamentablemente, como todo en ese día, sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas por su cerebro y siguió pensando en el rubio, en qué pensaría cuando lo veía, y en todas esas cosas cursis, que hasta hace un mes, solo pensaba con Ginny. El cambio de sexualidad afectaba, y ahora lo estaba notando.

— ¿Cuánto te falta?— escuchó la voz de Draco del otro lado del salón, en la entrada. No quería voltear porque estaba seguro que pondría una cara de ensimismamiento por el aspecto que tendría el Slytherin y sería aún más vergonzoso. Por lo cual se digno a contestarle con la voz queda tratando que le saliera normal.

—Aquellos calderos de allá—apuntó hacía una esquina del salón— y la mitad de las mesas—explicó lo más tranquilo que se pudo permitir, para después poner total atención a la mesa que estaba limpiando, pero siendo sinceros, no lograba su cometido.

—Hazlo rápido, Potter, que no me quiero quedar contigo mucho tiempo—aclaró desdeñoso el mayor, que con su siempre pose altiva, se sentó en el escritorio, al tiempo que agarraba un libro del mismo, solo para matar el tiempo.

Harry no le contestó por el hecho de no querer escuchar su voz o su risa, o cualquier cosa de ése presumido, por lo que siguió con su tarea de limpiar como sirvienta mal pagada por un político corrupto en decadencia. Bueno, esa analogía estaba muy extraña, tal vez las telenovelas muggles si le afectaban, o quizá es que realmente su cambio de preferencias le hizo ver el mundo "rosa" diferente, o tal vez que su tía siempre lo obligaba a…

— ¡Potter!—escuchó que lo llamaban y volteo extrañado su cabeza, para toparse con la cara de Draco con el cejo fruncido.

— ¿Qué?—espetó de mal gusto, ¿qué le sucedía a ese tipo para que se pusiera a gritar?, es decir, estaban en la misma habitación, ni la necesidad.

—Te he estado hablando y no volteabas, idiota—dijo de mal humor el rubio que con un movimiento de cabeza acomodo su brilloso –y gay- cabello—. Tiraste un caldero y ni cuenta te diste, ¿Qué te pasa Potter?, ¿Andas fantaseando con la comadreja?

—"No. Contigo y novelas muggles"—pensó el moreno que volvía su mirada ida, para molestia de Malfoy—. ¿Qué te importa?—le soltó cortante, solo para voltearse y recoger el objeto del piso. Prosiguió su tarea en la mesa donde estaba, para luego pasarse a la del fondo, que encima tenía una considerable cantidad de calderos.

El moreno bajó su vista hacía su pobre cepillo de dientes ahora ensuciado por todos lados, aunque lo limpiara con un potente hechizo no lo volvería a utilizar, maldito Snape y maldita su canción, que por cierto aún seguía sonando.

— ¿Podrías apagar esa cosa?—preguntó amable el de anteojos, que regresó su cabeza para ver al otro que se mantenía sentado en el escritorio hojeando cuanto libro tenía al alcance.

Por su parte, Draco subió su mirada para toparse con la verdusca del mago, que expectante esperaba su respuesta. Sonrió para sus adentros y pronunció un simple "No" regresando su atención a la lectura nada entretenida que mantenía hacía unos segundos. Logró escuchar la queja del niño-que-vivió y luego el "¿Por qué?" malhumorado del castigado.

—Porque está muy entretenida la letra—explicó sencillo el Slytherin, ignorando olímpicamente las quejas y refunfuños que elaboraba el otro, y por supuesto riendo para sus adentros. Le gustaba molestar al moreno, eso lo había descubierto hacía unos años; precisamente no tenía la fecha en su mente, pero supuso que en algún momento lo notó y lo hizo su pasatiempo. Pero ahora, que ya estaban más grandes –mucho más a comparación de los mocosos que eran cuando se conocieron- las cosas que sentía eran…diferentes.

No solo le agradaba percibir el enfado de Potter, sino que hubo un momento en que lo llego a "necesitar". Lamentablemente, como él no era un idiota y podía acabar sus deberes con tiempo suficiente como para premiarse con un descanso, a la larga había terminado sacando hipótesis de lo que en realidad ocurría. Terminó con algunas cuantas, la primera y que recordaba con más facilidad era que al ser Potter su enemigo declarado, el causarle malos ratos lo satisfacía; la otra que tenía –que no le gustaba en nada- era que sus muestras de desprecio hacía el-niño-que-vivió solo eran la excusa perfecta para poder manifestar la necesidad de tener "cerca" al moreno; en otras palabras, que se sentía atraído por el héroe del mundo mágico.

Obviamente que cuando llegó a esa conclusión quiso ir a golpear su cabeza contra la pared –cosa que no hizo porque Blaise lo interrumpió sin descaro alguno, y por supuesto no dejaría que un compañero lo viera en tan deplorable situación-, luego vino hacía el una ira poco normal para luego caer en un estado como de shock. Sus pensamientos siempre eran: "¿Por qué?", "¿Qué dirían Snape y mi padre si se enteraran?", "¿Desde cuándo tengo tan malos gustos?", "¿Acaso estoy enfermo?", "¿Por qué con él y no con un Slytherin?", "¿Quién sería el dominante y el…" aunque siempre éste último lo dejaba a medias, no quería terminar su pensamiento por miedo a que nacieran otros más…extraños.

Así que sin darse cuenta, desde hacía un tiempo se había ofrecido para cuidar los castigos de Snape –en donde siempre estaba Potter- sacándole un poco de provecho.

Pero el era muy bueno actuando, por lo que no se sonrojaba o hacía gestos cuando notaba como el moreno se arremangaba las mangas y dejaba ver sus brazos, o cuando se debía de agachar por algo que estaba tirado, o cuando -tal vez inconscientemente- se desabrochaba algunos botones de la camisa. No, el no hacía gesto alguno, hasta lo trataba mal y lo avergonzaba, haciendo más común su actuación. Pero como siempre, había veces en las que no podía aguantar mucho. Y por "aguantar mucho" se refería a mirar con discreción al de gafas, cuando estaba distraído o de espaldas. Para su mala suerte, ese día se sentía muy débil.

Y eso era lo que exactamente le estaba ocurriendo ahora. Por alguna razón el de cabello oscuro anda muy idiota, haciendo estupidez y media, por lo que el agacharse era algo recurrente. También estaba esa cancioncita que estremecía ligeramente el aula. Bueno, debía de reconocer que le causaba gracia y eso no lo lograba cualquiera. Por lo que ver de mal humor, con el uniforme manchado y pegado débilmente al cuerpo y la mirada distraída al salvador del mundo era una escena fantástica y única.

—Te faltó ese de ahí—le informó el rubio cuando notó cómo el Gryffindor se pasaba a otra mesa sin percatarse de que le faltaba un caldero de la anterior—, no te quieras hacer el listo.

— ¡Si ya se, cállate!—le dijo de mala gana el menor, que comenzaba a limpiar el maldito perón que se había hecho invisible cuando aseaba los demás.

—Te sugiero que no me hables mal, o podría convencer a Snape de que te baje más puntos a ti y a tu casa—decía tranquilo terminando de ojear el libro que llevaba en manos, escuchando de fondo los gemidos frustrados que daba el otro. ¡Pero qué divertido era! Después de todo, ser el ahijado del maestro que odiaba a Potter no tenía tan malas ventajas.

— ¿Qué hora es?—preguntó ya más tranquilo el de mirada esmeralda, sin voltear a ver al Slytherin.

— ¿Qué te interesa si te vas a largar hasta que acabes?—le respondió mordaz el otro, que leía aburrido otro libro que estaba por ahí.

—Quiero saber si debo apurarme o no—le contestó, aunque ni sabía porque, al tiempo que se iba hacía la otra mesa; la penúltima que le faltaba.

—Si eso quieres te lo digo: apúrate.

Otra serie de gruñidos bajos no se hizo esperar, cosa que ensanchó la sonrisa del rubio. Le calculaba como otra media hora para que el mediocre mago que era Potter acabara con esa aula. Unas dos horas más para que limpiara las ventanas de los otros salones. Aunque ahora que lo reflexionaba bien, Potter no podría acabar en dos horas con todo lo demás, era demasiado inútil como para poder.

—Ya acabe—la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿acaso ya habían pasado treinta minutos y él ni cuenta se había dado?

— ¿Ya?— la sorpresa en la voz de Malfoy solo logró hacer virar en exasperación los ojos de Harry. ¿De qué mierda se sorprendía?

—Pues si—dijo, mientras tomaba su cepillo, una cubeta y un trapo. Se quedó parado en el umbral de la sala y volteo extrañado hacía el rubio—. ¿No vienes? Se supone que me debes de vigilar.

—Estaba pensando en las diversas formas en que te haces quedar en ridículo. Lindo delantal—piropeó sarcásticamente mientras llegaba a su lado y tironeaba débilmente de la prenda mencionada. Otro suspiro de enojo salió de los labios de Harry y otra sonrisa de superioridad se posicionó en los de Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Su castigo había sido más deprimente de lo que pensó. Por casi dos horas había estado instalado entre ellos un silencio incómodo que era llenado con la estúpida canción de Snape. Sin embargo, jamás pensó haber estado tan feliz al ver al profesos acercarse y decirle con mucho cariño y amor –nótese el sarcasmo- que su castigo había terminado.<p>

Fue así como al terminar un reconfortante baño, corrió hacía su cuarto, se tumbó en su cama y durmió hasta el siguiente día, a veinte minutos de comenzar las clases. ¿Es que la vida la traía contra él?

—Harry, al fin te despiertas. Date prisa o no llegaremos a Encantamientos—le decía calmada Hermione, mientras lo jalaba de la manga de su desacomodada túnica.

—Sí bueno, me quede dormido—decía algo modorro el de cabello oscuro, que ya había chocado contra varios objetos y alumnos en su trayecto hacía el salón. Agradeció haberse topado a Hermione para que le sirviera de grúa hasta el aula, aunque aquello le había costado varios golpes en su cara, brazos y estómago.

Ya estando en el lugar, buscó asiento en la más divina oscuridad que el salón podía brindar. Desde hacía días que no dormía bien, y ya poco le importaba si lo atrapaban o no. Justamente estaba comenzando a acomodar su cabeza cuando McGonagall entró en el cuarto, haciendo que todos se pararan y que algún idiota lo golpeara. Al instante en que todos se sentaron, Harry decidió dar por comenzada su siesta y a milímetros de posar su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados…la maestra le mandó llamar.

—Señor Potter, le pido que venga y tome asiento aquí—dijo señalando el maldito primer banco, en medio del salón.

A regañadientes obedeció –no tenía la intención de irse a la dirección o algo así-, tomando asiento en donde le había indicado la educadora. Cuando la mujer lo vio con ojo crítico se asustó un poco, pero todo indicio de temor desapareció cuando la docente dio media vuelta y comenzó a escribir algo en el pizarrón.

Quizá si se hubiera parado con los demás en el preciso momento en que la señora entró al aula no lo hubiera mandado hacia delante; por lo que no estaría vulnerable y no se vería obligado a anotar lo que con tanto empeño estaba diciendo y explicando la mujer. Todo eso llevó a la trágica acción de que al momento de sacar sus materiales tiró accidentalmente su pergamino, para que adornara el frío suelo de Hogwarts. Lo que lleva al mismo tiempo a los segundos en donde con tranquilidad se agacho por él. Despacio, con flojera y disponiendo de todo el tiempo del mundo. Al tocar el objeto y cogerlo con sus dedos, levantó la vista hacía donde tenía la cara: su izquierda.

¿Cómo no había recordado que ese día tomaba clases con los de Slytherin? ¿Por qué no lo había recordado?, así quizá se hubiera levantado como alma que azota el diablo cuando McGonagall entró, o siquiera se hubiera arreglado para las clases.

Ahora, con su cabello hecho un lío –cosa que por lo general pasaba-, su uniforme por sin ningún lado, las ojeras más horribles que alguna vez pudo tener, lagañas en los ojos y baba seca en su barbilla, estaba viendo algo embobado al rubio que estaba a su izquierda, regresándole la mirada pero algo asqueada.

—Sé que soy alguien increíblemente atractivo Potter, pero cierra la boca que se te meten las moscas—dijo socarrón el rubio, que volteaba a ver de nuevo la extenuante explicación que daba la maestra.

Harry por su lado no se digno a contestarle; estaba más ocupado limpiando su barbilla y acomodando disimuladamente su uniforme como para ofenderse. ¿Es qué justamente la profesora debía de sentarlo a lado de Malfoy? ¿Acaso la mujer no vio como andaba vestido? ¡Si parecía un vagabundo de Londres! , en realidad le haría un favor a todos los presentes si se quedaba atrás, en la esquina rezagado, para que nadie se traumara con su nuevo estilo: vagabundo sacado de un bar de tres centavos por andar haciendo desnudos públicos en la cara del gerente, después de haber acosado a su esposa.

—Entonces, es así como se debe de llevar acabo ¿alguna duda?— hablaba la dama, mientras miraba con atención cada movimiento que hacían los muchachos—. Excelente, ahora les explicaré la tarea que me traerán para la siguiente clase. Será una investigación sobre determinado encantamiento que yo les proporcionare. Deberán decir la historia, como surgió, gracias a quién y todo lo relevante que englobe la información que encuentren. Por lo tanto, es un trabajo largo y cansado, así que me decidí y seré benévola con ustedes. Esta tarea será en parejas. Por lo que aunado a la investigación escrita harán frente al grupo, una demostración. Si la demostración falla se calificará como reprobado.

A lo dicho por McGonagall la mayoría suspiro cansados. Era como la quinta maldita investigación que encargaba, ¿no se cansaba de leer y leer tanto pergamino? Ya comenzaban a extrañar a Flitwick. Hacía unas dos semanas que el hombre había caído enfermo y se encontraba indispuesto para dar cátedra, por lo cual McGonagall había tomado su clase.

—Además el compañero que les toque es, de éstas filas—señaló a tres filas, una en donde Harry se encontraba—, el de su mano izquierda.

Sin lugar a dudas la suerte se había escapado de su bolsillo. Miró lentamente en dirección a Draco, que se mantenía despreocupado en su lugar, viendo hacia el frente. Luego de unos momentos la mirada plata del Slytherin se topó con la suya, para que se creara un pequeño ambiente de tensión.

— ¿Si, señor Longbottom?

— ¿Se puede cambiar de pareja?

—No. Ahora, respecto a los encantamientos que buscarán, uno de los integrantes del equipo fórmese para que pueda venir y sacar un papel de ésta caja. Algunos hechizos se van a repetir, por lo que no se sorprendan si a otro de sus compañeros les toca el mismo que al suyo.

Cuando la mujer sacó una caja de madera y la colocó sobre el escritorio, los alumnos se fueron parando, haciendo una ordenada fila frente al mismo. Potter no tuvo la opción de levantarse, ya que el rubio se le había adelantado.

— ¡Confringo!—decía animada una de las chicas, mientras regresaba sonriente a su lugar.

— ¿Cistem Aperio?—decía extrañado un Slytherin, mientras mostraba su papel a otro muchacho.

Harry miraba la escena, cada que alguien abría y leía el papel, decía su hechizo. Ya se habían escuchado "Bombarda", "Depulso", "Engorgio", "Expelliarmus", "Flipendo", "Jaulio", "Obliviate", "Glacius" en fin, muchos más. Sin embargo no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio ya se encontraba a lado suyo, leyendo el papel.

— ¿Cuál nos ha tocado?—cuestionó el de cabello oscuro. Luego de unos segundos la mirada de Draco se posó en la del de anteojos y le sonrió de forma un poco maliciosa.

—"Expulso"—contestó. ¿Siempre debía de salir lastimado de una u otra forma? Aunque pelearía hasta el cansancio para que en la práctica o aventaran un objeto, o él aventara a Draco.

* * *

><p>Caminaba despacio por los inmensos pasillos de Hogwarts, intentando olvidar todo lo que le había pasado en esos últimos días. No deseaba pensar en tareas, trabajos, exámenes, nada de eso. Solo quería despejarse y relajarse. Sin embargo, aún no encontraba el lugar ni la actividad para llevar a cabo su cometido.<p>

—Te digo, eso sería imposible—escuchó el eco de la voz, resonando por el pasillo. Doblo en el siguiente corredor y a unos metros notó a Dean y Seamus, éste último hablando de quién sabe qué.

—Pero, si llegara a pasar, sería algo épico—le contestaba Dean, sonriente y con una mano en el hombre de Seamus—. Lástima que solo será un sueño.

Harry, camino como si nada, y al resonar sus pisadas en el desolado lugar ambos muchachos voltearon en dirección hacia él.

— ¡Potter! ¿Pero, qué haces aquí?, ¿No deberías de estar merodeando para ligarte a una damita?—decía bromista Dean, al tiempo que ambos muchachos se acercaban un poco hacía el recién llegado.

—Hoy me siento piadoso y no les haré competencia—contestó sonriente. Además, aún no se decidía a decirles a sus amigos sobre su nueva orientación sexual—, ya saben, si estuviera en plan de, les ganaría a todas—terminó jugando, mientras los tres chicos sonreían.

—Todas y todos—dijo Seamus, para luego recargarse en la pared más cercana.

— ¿Cómo?—cuestionó extrañado Harry. ¿Qué había sido eso de todas y _todos_?

—No te hagas el desatendido—dijo luego Dean.

—En verdad, no entiendo.

— ¿Cómo no podrías entender que el "Gran héroe" y "atractivo" Harry Potter, arrastra consigo, no solo los sueños de las chicas del colegio, sino también de algunos hombres?—decía Seamus, viendo con los ojos algo entrecerrados al de cabello oscuro.

—Pues, no me había fijado. Además no es como si fuera tan obvio.

—Si bueno, no importa. Hablando de homosexuales, ¿qué pasa con Malfoy, tu compañero en Encantamientos?—cambió el tema Dean, dándole un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

—Nada, solo que me hubiera gustado tener otro compañero— era una verdad a medias, porque ni él bien sabía si estaría feliz habiendo tocado con otro—. Aparte no es como si me molestara tanto. La verdad, ha bajado un poco su marca.

— ¿Y decías que no te dabas cuenta de que traes a hombres entre tus pies?—reía Dean, sosteniéndose un poco del otro.

— ¿Malfoy?—¿_Draco_?—, por favor. Si él me odia.

— ¿Tú crees?—respondió Seamus, acercándose un poco al más bajito—. Estoy seguro que si te lo propones lo tienes entre tus manos.

— ¿Pero qué mierda dices Seamus?—Dean lo apartó de un manotazo del frente de Harry—. Malfoy jamás caería ante Potter, es un Slytherin, _el principito de la casa._

— ¡Oh vamos!, Estoy seguro que hasta Harry tendría una oportunidad. Si no es tan imbécil—refutaba el otro, encarando a Thomas.

—Pero si él—dijo señalando al de anteojos—, no sabe nada de cortejar o seducir, ¿cómo piensas que se las arreglaría?

— ¡Es Potter!, ya se le ocurrirá—terminó mirando hacía el de ojos verdes, que no sabía que decir—, ¿o es que no puedes?

—Es un hombre—respondió sencillo el niño-que-vivió, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y?—comentó Dean haciendo lo mismo que el anterior—. El que puede, puede.

—El me odia.

—Si fueras capaz ése no sería un obstáculo—Dean sonreía algo discreto. Ya sabía por qué rumbos terminaría la conversación.

—Harry es capaz, ¿verdad?—dijo Seamus, poniéndose a lado del mencionado y dándole un leve codazo, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Pues, sí.

—No lo creo—refutaba Thomas, poniendo en su cara una mirada como de superioridad. A Harry eso le extraño. ¿Acaso lo creían un inútil en el arte de seducir?, bien que nunca había tratado muy profundo, pero no estaba tan idiota cómo para no saber nada—. Malfoy es algo inalcanzable para cualquier Gryffindor, incluso para Harry; sobre todo por el hecho de que Potter no sabe seducir a alguien.

—Claro que se.

— ¿Crees que podrías seducir a Malfoy?—decía Dean con falsa incredulidad.

—Por supuesto—contestó algo molesto el de anteojos. ¡Él no era ningún inútil!

—Yo hasta creo que podría hacer que salieran—decía sonriente Seamus, a lo que los otros dos callaron por segundos. Sólo duro un momento, porque la risa de Dean rompió con la tranquilidad del corredor.

— ¿Harry haciendo que Malfoy le aceptara una cita?—Dean no paraba de sonreír.

— ¿Por qué no?—contestaba altanero el de cabello azabache.

—Eres Harry Potter, tu fama atrae a tus parejas; no tú seductora—sarcasmo— forma de ser.

— ¿Estás seguro? Confió en que podría—le decía el héroe del mundo mágico, al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más a Dean. Éste último lo miraba con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa de incredulidad en su rostro.

—Es tu enemigo.

— ¿Y?—había una pequeña y creciente llama de confianza que se asomaba por los ojos de Harry. Es que el chico no podía dejar que lo llamaran un inútil y soso como para no poder engatusar a alguien. Aparte, la duda en sus compañeros había creado una pequeña ira. Le callaría la boca a Dean, si eso implicaba tener que seducir a Malfoy. ¡Hasta tomaría clases de coqueteo solo para ver vencido a Thomas!

—Bien, ¿qué te parece una apuesta?—propuso el joven, acrecentando su sonrisa—. Si eres tan capaz, entonces seduce a Malfoy y haz que salgan en…—se quedó pensando—, cinco citas.

— ¿Por qué cinco?—decía con el ceño fruncido el de mirada esmeralda.

— ¿Se te hacen muchas?—decía burlón Dean, haciendo enrabietar un poco más a Harry.

–Claro que no.

— ¿Entonces aceptas?—interrumpió de nuevo Seamus, que se había quedado mudo ante la discusión de ambos magos.

—Acepto—confirmó con la mirada decidida, mientras estrechaba una de sus manos con las de Dean.

— ¿Tengo que especificarte que no le puedes decir a nade que es una apuesta?

— ¿Me crees tan imbécil?—alzó una ceja el de pelo azabache.

—Hay sus casos—decía burlón el otro. Seamus, por su cuenta también sonreía— ¿Hay un tiempo determinado?—cuestiono a los otros dos, pues tal dato no se había fijado.

—Seré bueno con Harry, el tiempo que sea necesario, pero claro que no te vayas a los extremos.

—Está bien—aceptó Potter, mientras se movía un poco, como para darse la vuelta pero se detenía, poniendo la mirada en blanco, pensando—. Espera, ¿qué hay si hago que Malfoy salga conmigo?

—No entiendo—comentó Dean.

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer si yo gano?—explicó sonriente Harry, que ahora se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con algo de gracia la cara de Thomas, que había adquirido un pequeño gesto de terror.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Qué te parece esto? si yo logro hacer que Malfoy salga conmigo tú te declaras en el Gran comedor…

—Me parece bien

—…a un Slytherin —terminó Harry sonriendo con malicia, viendo como la cara de Dean Thomas adquiría un tono pálido, y a su vez la sonrisa inmensa que poseía Seamus en su rostro. Después de todo, si iba a pasar vergüenzas seduciendo a Draco ¿por qué no Dean también?

—Yo creo que está perfecto—comentaba risueño Finnigan.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Qué tal?, ¿horrible?, ¿no tan malo? ahh bueno fue el intentoxD Dejen rewiews con sus comentarios, criticas o cualquier cosa:)

¡Gracias por leer!:D


	2. Un secreto¿de locas?

**N/A: **Bueno, aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Espero les guste(:

**Capítulo 2: Un secreto… ¿de locas?**

Caminaba con prisa por los pasillos, ¿Pero qué había hecho!, ¿Qué! No entendía como por un arrebato de sabrá Merlín que cosa, había terminado aceptando tan estúpida propuesta. ¿Cinco citas con Malfoy?, diría que es un milagro si el rubio siquiera aceptara salir en una. ¿Pero cómo no lo pensó con claridad?, bueno, obviamente el pensamiento de "tengo una excusa para que no me malinterpreten todo" estaba muy metida en el trecho.

Por la simple idea de que estando en una apuesta, su "fingida" atracción por el Slytherin no sería tan mal vista. Sin embargo, el joven Potter olvidó que solo eran dos personas las enteradas de tal hecho, y no eran más que Dean y Seamus. Además de la cláusula de que no podía decirle a nadie que había hecho una apuesta y ésta sería la razón de su coqueteo con el de cabellos platinos.

Se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente, luego lo hizo de forma física. Aún no comprendía que lo orilló a estar en semejante posición. Si bien, antes no quería que sus amigos se enteraran de su verdadera fijación con Malfoy, ahora notarían una falsa y rotunda seducción para con el rubio. ¿En qué beneficios había pensado como para aceptar?, ¡si no había ni uno solo!

— ¿Harry?—escuchó como alguien lo llamaba, pero no se quiso dignar en voltearse, porque presentía que estaba rojo –y no sabía si de furia o vergüenza- y el agotamiento mental pues, lo fatigaba.

Cuando la otra persona llegó a estar postrada delante de él, pudo apreciar la mirada extrañada y con un dejo de preocupación que cernían los ojos de Cho Chang, aquella Ravenclaw que alguna vez le pudo atraer.

—Hola—soltó con un débil animó que para su mala suerte la chica notó, y por lo que se acercó aún más acongojada.

— ¿Todo está bien Harry?—le cuestionó con ese tono de voz suave que ya le había escuchado antes, sintiéndose un patán por dar respuestas tan escuetas a la joven. Se forzó a sonreír por ella, y la trató de calmar.

—Sí, son solo los deberes. Nada de qué preocuparse—dijo con un ademán para restarle importancia—. Por cierto, ¿ocurre algo?

—Bueno, es solo que te quería preguntar por Luna, y te llame, pero como no me contestaste y casi chocas con el muro…

—Ah…si—dijo volteando su mirar hacía la pared, centrándola en una columna con la que casi se estampa. Agradecía el tener buenos reflejos—. Pero como te dije, son solo las tareas—sonrió de forma medianamente decente, siendo lo único que se permitía con ese enfado que ahora mismo se cargaba.

—Oh… de acuerdo. Sobre lo que te iba a preguntar, ¿has visto a Luna?

—No, lo siento—le contestó rascándose la nuca, que de repente le comenzó dar picazón. Volteó para una de las ventanas que tenía el pasillo y miró como al vidrio se iban pegando diminutas gotitas, delgadas y silenciosas. A lo alto, el cielo se pintaba oscuro y con unos cuantos rayos mudos a lo lejos, iluminando levemente el horizonte. Harry se percató del clima y no pudo más que hacer una exclamación sobre que no lo había notado.

—Es por eso que la estoy buscando—decía Cho—, dijo que iría a buscar nargles o algo por el estilo. De eso ya hace dos horas, y aún no ha regresado.

El ojiverde notó la angustia en las expresiones de la bella muchacha y su corazón se compadeció un poquito. Además, justamente ahora no le caía nada mal una excusa para pasear por la lluvia.

—Cho—habló en casi un susurró, que no paso desapercibido para la mencionada, quien tornó su rostro en dirección de Potter, observándolo con detalle—, puedo ir a buscar a Luna.

La chica sonrió pero a los segundos volvió a mudar sus gestos con un ceño fruncido.

—No podría dejarte Harry, si sales te vas a enfermar—explicó sencilla la pelinegra, regresando su vista hacia el ventanal—. Además yo solo quiero preocuparme por una persona, no por dos.

—Es solo agua—dijo con una sonrisa surcando sus labios, notando como la mirada de su acompañante lo escrutaba—. A un caballero el agua no podría serle relevante—dijo sonriéndole nuevamente a la cara contraída de Cho, y dirigiendo su caminar hacia la salida más cercana que tenía.

Creyó oír otra protesta más que le lanzaba la joven Chang, pero la ignoró, teniendo como meta llegar al patio y de ahí a sabrá el cielo donde. Sin embargo, cuando ya estuvo enfrente de una de las puertas que daban al exterior se percató del insistente golpeteo que marcaban las gotas en las paredes del castillo. Abrió un poco la puerta y pudo verificar que el cielo se estaba cayendo ahí mismo, justo cuando quería poner de excusa el ser una buena persona para buscar a una compañera.

— ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre quedarse con éste clima allá afuera?—murmuró para sí, todavía debatiéndose en si ir o no a su búsqueda y temible paseo por las afueras del castillo.

Se repitió mentalmente que quedándose adentro del recinto -donde todo por cierto estaba seco y caliente- no lograría nada. Además, él no se catalogaba como alguien que pensara mucho las cosas. Y eso lo volvió a meditar estando ya en pleno aguacero, empapado hasta los calzones. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que el agua estaría tan…fría!

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo buscando un pequeño arbolito, que no se le pudo antojar más cerca hasta bordear el lago. ¿Ese día se había tomado algo o qué? Porque andaba simplemente imbécil. Cuando tornó nuevamente la vista al colegio, notó cómo de la misma puerta por donde él había salido, entraba con brinquitos una joven de cabellera rubia casi blanca. Bueno, ahora ya no tenía excusa para seguir ahí haciéndose el mártir.

Pero, no pudo obstruir su curiosidad cuando escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido –no animal, eso lo hubiera matado del susto-, sino como un quejido y luego un golpe, seguido de otros más. Con algo de sigilo, igualmente el ruido del agua tapaba cualquier sonido que pudiese hacer, se acercó a la fuente del anterior alboroto.

Cerca de donde se mantenía "oculto" estaba como una vereda. Lo había olvidado, se encontraba casi en el bosque, muy cerca de la zona donde está prohibido permanecer. Sin embargo, él y su acompañante parecían haber olvidado las reglas, puesto que él seguía parado atrás de su tronco, y el otro golpeando con firmeza otro árbol.

El personaje, aún desconocido para Harry, llevaba puesta una capa que servía de impermeable. El tono de la misma era oscuro, y llegaba al ras del suelo. Cubría por completo al sujeto en común, y solo quedaban al descubierto el borde de los zapatos y las manos, blancas y ensangrentadas. Podía divisar algunas marcas en el árbol, al igual que el lodo pegado a la orilla del capote que vestía el otro. Se imaginó que era hombre por la forma tan tosca de golpear el árbol y su ancha espalda. Y si no era así, pues ¡que deformidad de mujer tenía enfrente!

La lluvia llego a intensificarse un poco más –y creía que eso era imposible- y como estando coordinados, el de la vestimenta oscura arreció con fuerza su labor de desmadrar el pobre tronco. Tanto era su ahínco, que la gorra que cubría su cabeza calló, dejando ver a un joven que él creía recordar de algún lado. Cabellos oscuros como el azabache y piel blanca. No alcanzaba su vista para detallar sus facciones, pero podría jurar que lo había visto en el colegio, en alguna clase…

—Creo que es de Slytherin…—susurró para sí mismo muy bajito, pasando desapercibido por el otro, que en la culminación de su impulso lanzó un último golpe a la mojada madera y recargó su cabeza en la misma.

Cuando pensó que la escenita había terminado, escuchó otros pasos, que se acercaban hacía ellos. Se acomodó mejor en su lugar, y vio con ímpetu al recién llegado. Traía una capa muy similar al del moreno, pero esta no estaba cubierta de lodo. Sin embargo, al foráneo lo reconoció como el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, quien aparentemente estaba solo.

Cuando el rubio se acercó lo suficiente al otro muchacho posó una de sus manos en los hombros del de pelos oscuros.

—Theo—habló con seguridad el de orbes grises, meneando con cuidado el níveo cuerpo del otro muchacho.

Harry al escuchar el nombre recordó que lo había visto varias veces en las clases que compartía Gryffindor con Slytherin.

Cuando Malfoy logró voltearlo por completo, la cara de Theodore lo asustó. Poseía moretones, y el labio roto, porque de éste salía sangre. Sus puños, apretados con tanta vehemencia, tenían restos de pellejo que se le desprendió por tanto golpe. La mandíbula la mantenía tensa y debajo de sus ojos yacían unas nada decorativas ojeras.

Potter pensó oír algo parecido a un chasquido de lengua por parte de Malfoy, para luego ver como el rubio abrazaba al otro. La imagen lo dejó tan desencajado que tuvo que sostenerse para no caer. ¿No se suponía que los Slytherin's eran unos completos hipócritas? A sus ojos presenciar tal cosa era como ver a un unicornio rosado bailando tap, vestido de mujer: simplemente increíble.

Instantes después contempló una sonrisa, que parecía transmitir apoyo, en la boca de Draco. Luego, de entre los árboles otra persona salió. También llevaba una capa y solo podía ver su cara, de piel morena y con facciones muy masculinas, al parecer de Harry.

—Theo, viejo, luces horrible—habló con una pequeña sonrisa el recién llegado, que de igual forma se le antojaba familiar al joven Potter.

—Esa no es la mejor forma de animar, ¿lo sabías Blaise?—escuchar lo dicho por Theodore Nott le hizo recordar al otro amigo de Draco, un tal Zabini, le parecía. Con fama de mujeriego y un maldito bastardo. En fin, eso no le quitaba el merito de estar bien parecido.

—Anda Nott, hay que largarnos—pronunció de forma cálida Zabini, palmeando con suavidad la espalda del de cabellos oscuros. Así lo hicieron, sin embargo a los cuantos metros, los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del rubio—. ¿Qué no vienes Draco?—le dijo el morocho, deteniendo sus pasos y mirando por sobre su hombro.

—En un momento los alcanzó—había respondido el de mirar grisácea, perforando con la misma un tronco en especial, donde permanecían las marcas hechas momentos antes por Nott.

Yéndose ido los muchachos de la casa Slytherin, Draco tanteó con sus dedos la superficie del tronco, como si estuviera acariciando a la rosa más delicada del mundo. Con la misma paciencia y tacto con que estaba haciendo sus acciones habló.

—Sal Potter, de nada sirve pararte atrás del árbol—al momento que Harry se dio por aludido, pisó con cuidado el pasto con lodo que lo rodeaba y emergió de su escondite.

Cuando quedó de frente a la espalda de Draco se sintió pequeño e indefenso. ¿Desde cuándo el príncipe de Slytherin había crecido tanto? No tenía idea, solo se sabía pequeño y diminuto a su lado. Era un milagro lo que las capas negras llegaban a hacer en la gente.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí?—preguntó de buenas a primeras el joven heredero de la familia Malfoy, sin miramientos o rodeos, llegando a impresionar al de pelo morocho.

— ¿Por qué debería de darte explicaciones?—le soltó en el mismo tono arrogante Harry, notando la mirada llena de odio que le mandaba Draco.

—Bien, no me interesa— ¿y por eso se lo había preguntado?, que niño mas contradictorio—. Ahora, si tienes la mínima decencia, sabrás que lo que viste y oíste no se lo debes de contar a nadie.

La voz con la que se había dirigido hacía él raspaba casi en lo amenazante, pero solo ahí, no había más. Cuando Potter observó la seria mirada que profanaban los ojos del rubio entendió que en realidad era un tema serio, que no podía ser chisme del colegio. Antes siquiera de responderle, el rubio habló primero.

—Lo que te digo no lo hagas por mí, porque no tendrías qué. Pero hazlo por el mínimo respeto que le debes de tener a Theodore.

Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que el de anteojos le quería contestar a Malfoy éste ya se hallaba de camino a Hogwarts, cruzando los jardines con esa misteriosa capa haciendo holanes en el viento.

Y por primera vez Harry se había quedado con las ganas de decirle algo a Draco, algo que precisamente no era un insulto o una frase bañada en rencor.

* * *

><p>El momento en que la lluvia cesó Harry apenas lo notó, pues su vista seguía descansando en el árbol que yacía frente a él, con su corteza medio rota y rasgada. Podía verificar que Theodore se había desquitado de algo, pues las marcas de golpes estaban tan profundas como pensó en un principio.<p>

Escuchó a lo lejos el cantar de los pájaros, pero no le pudo importar más. Si bien, él sabía que debía de ser un poco educado y guardar tales imágenes en su cabeza, la curiosidad golpeaba, salvaje, su pecho y le indicaba que buscara respuestas.

Sin embargo, con solo recordar el aspecto que se cargaba el joven Nott y la fría mirada de Draco las ganas se iban tan rápido como aparecieron. No eran asuntos suyos, por lo tanto en dicha cuestión su persona estaba más que de sobra.

Con tales pensamientos regresó sus pasos hacia el castillo, llenando su espacio vital con un ambiente algo rígido para su característica personalidad. La apuesta ya estaba muy lejos, de hecho no recordaba en qué lugar de su mente la dejó, lo que ahora mantenía su cabeza hecho un desastre era la situación que tuvo el derecho de presenciar en el bosque.

Los ojos de Theodore, con ese aire muerto que petrificaba la sangre, su estado deplorable y la sangre en sus manos, todo conjunto al hecho de las palabras del Malfoy, estaban desquiciando un poquito al muchacho de orbes esmeraldas. Ser un curioso por naturaleza no era culpa suya, y más cuando se le monta semejante obra enfrente.

Pensó recordar que Theodore Nott era el hijo de algún rico mago de sangre pura, pero no quería mentirse a sí mismo con aseveraciones que no tenían fundamentación. Sin embargo, incluso al recordar la cara del joven en las clases que compartían, no podía asimilar el hecho de que éste mismo y Draco fueran cercanos.

Él pensaba que los Slytherin's eran frías víboras sin corazón, que destripaban sin contemplaciones a cualquier ser sobre la tierra que los desafiara. Tenía la imagen de una maldita serpiente egoísta y solitaria, pero justamente ahora ya no sabía que había en su cabeza.

Concluyó que por el momento nada tenía ninguna lógica, y que por más que le diera vueltas al asunto serían cosas que no se lograría explicar. Razón por la cual dejó morir el tema justamente donde nació: su cabeza. Ordenándose pensar en otra cosa fue directo a su cuarto y se acostó en su reconfortante lecho, tomando sin cuidado su nada seca ropa.

—Harry, estas chorreando—dijo Neville, luego de unos minutos en que su empapada persona había entrado por la puerta—. Te vas a enfermar.

A lo dicho por el otro Gryffindor, Potter solo le resto importancia con un suspiro y se acomodó mejor en su lugar, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Segundos más tarde descubrió que tal misión no podía darse por completada al escuchar entrar a un agitado Ron, gruñendo cosas sin sentido. Intentó dejarlo pasar, pero al saberse enfrente del pelirrojo y bajo su mirada no pudo hacer otra cosa que voltearse. A ésta acción el bermejo jaló de la mojada ropa que vestía el menor, y lo hizo irse hasta el piso.

— ¿Qué quieres Ron?—le pronunció, con un tono poco amable, el de anteojos mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Estoy muy mal Harry…—decía Weasley, sentándose en la cama más cercana y oprimiendo su rostro entre sus manos—. Creo que estoy engordando…

A la confesión, el de cabellera oscura le pateo una pierna, y lo empujó para que se recostara por completo en la cama. Le gritó algo parecido a un "idiota" pero el pelirrojo ni por aludido se dio.

—Vamos amigo, yo sé que eres sincero—la mirada suplicante de Ron lo descolocó por un momento. Harry juró que la broma le estaba saliendo muy real—… ¿me están saliendo lonjitas?

—Sí, de hecho te estás desbordando—había articulado Potter, para que de una vez Ron dejara de hacerse la nena, pero cuando vio unas lágrimas acomodarse en los azules orbes de su amigo temió. Lo siguiente que pudo escuchar fue lo más bizarro que alguna vez se le paso por la cabeza.

— ¡Eres un insensible!, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso con tanta facilidad?, ¡todos los hombres son iguales!—gemía de dolor el de rojos cabellos, mientras desahogaba su llanto contra sus manos y… espera ¿su llanto?

— ¿Ron, estás llorando?—la pregunta había sido formulada por Neville, que al igual que Harry mantenía su vista –completamente escéptica- en el antes mencionado.

— ¡Pues claro!, ¡si él—señaló acusador al pobre miope— es un maldito cubo de hielo! Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabías!

—Amigo cálmate, lo dije jugando—proclamaba asustadizo el –ahora- pálido Potter, quien con sus manos hacía ademán de inocente.

—Pero claro, ¡si todo lo dices jugando cucaracha mal nutrida!—gritaba de forma histérica el muchacho—. ¡Y yo que me parto el lomo para que salgas adelante, y tú me dices gordo! —Los lagrimones corrían por las sonrojadas mejillas del joven Weasley, llegando a empapar la azul camiseta que vestía éste— ¡Gordo tu trasero lleno de celulitis, maldito!

Inmediatamente terminada la frase Ron se largó a llorar sin consuelo a una cama, sin notar que en ésta se encontraba Neville, tumbándolo en su impulso sentimentalista. Por su parte, Harry miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror lo que acababa de suceder. ¡Él no tenía celulitis! Si por algo hacía ejercicio…

—Harry—el tono bajo empleado por Longbottom apenas era entendible por sobre los estruendosos sollozos del pelirrojo—, ¿qué le pasa a Ron?

—No tengo ni idea.

—Quizá le haya caído algún hechizo o…

— ¡Perros sin corazón!—lloriqueaba a todo pulmón el taheño, que ahora golpeaba con frenesí el colchón de la cama.

—Sí, creo que algo le ha caído—Harry dudaba en si posar su mirada en la asustada cara de su compañero o en la escenita que montaba el otro. Prefirió no hacer ninguna y situar su vista en el techo. Ese año parecía que había más arañas que antes porque por la luz de la…

— ¿Qué hacemos?—el cuestionamiento de Neville logró que Harry concentrara su atención en él. Triste, ya había contado tres telarañas. Pero él no era de las personas que negara su ayuda a los más necesitados. Además, con su experiencia sabía exactamente qué hacer en situaciones como aquella…

—Buscar a Hermione.

* * *

><p>Alguna vez escuchó que la cosa no es conocer la respuesta, sino conocer al que sabe la respuesta, y justamente lo estaba poniendo en práctica.<p>

Veía la biblioteca a lo lejos, donde suponía se encontraría su castaña amiga. Aquello era un sacrificio de su parte, pues el encerrar a un sensible Ron y su llanto incontenible no había sido nada sencillo, y más si Neville casi lo dejaba abandonado en la misión. "Tú lo conoces mejor, sabes cómo arreglártelas" habían sido las palabras pronunciadas por la boca de su compañero, luego de que el pelirrojo gritara algo sobre que eran unos bastardos sin alma que esperaban un incauto a quien embaucar con sus chantajes de terrorista. Aún desconocía como el bermejo conocía la palabra "terrorista" y más su uso en una oración, pero poco le importo luego de que, cansado de aventar los cojines, el Weasley le lanzara una nada pequeña lámpara.

—Pero que mierda le pasará…—murmuró frunciendo el ceño, pisando el suelo con algo de brusquedad y ganándose una mirada por parte de Madame Pince. El solo alzó los hombros y buscó con la mirada la figura de la joven Granger.

La veía alejada de todas las demás mesas, en una esquina, o algo parecido. Fue casi flotando hasta ella, para sentarse delante y mirarla por unos incansables segundos. Luego de que la muchacha notará este hecho le regreso la profunda ojeada a sus verdes orbes. Potter sonrió un poco, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar.

— ¿Sucede algo?—gracias al cielo Hermione fue quien principió la conversación que iba a permanecer muerta en su boca.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí—le respondió sincero, sabiendo que en pocos segundos la fina ceja de su adorada amiga se alzaría por sobre la otra, para dar paso a un gesto muy propio y común en ella, junto con esos ojos destellantes de curiosidad y extrañeza. Justo ahí, tres segundos después de hablar, podía percibir cada una de las acciones que su mente describió con anterioridad—. Y tiene que ver con Ron.

Ahora era el entrecejo fruncido de la joven lo que sobresalía de su faz. Tan esbelta y hermosa. En verdad, creía una lástima que la joven Granger no le gustara como quisiera. Ya acabada su relación con Ginny podía notar su verdadera belleza -¡y qué belleza de mujer!- junto con la hermosa y atrayente personalidad que se cargaba. Para él su cabello enmarañado –ya no tanto como antaño, pero aun así con ese toque-, su piel blanca que casi llegaba a raspar en lo bronceado, aunado a sus ojos marrones y expresivos era un acervo de gallardía que lo atrapaba y envolvía en una visión un tanto lejana a amistad con la muchacha. Además de todo esto, conocía su carácter, tan compasivo y solidario, que de una u otra forma enamoraba. Se sentía desdichado al solo poder amarla como a una amiga, y no como algo más.

Fue una de las manos de Hermione que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La misma se encontraba sobre la suya, mientras esa mirada tan conocida como de preocupación iba abarcando terreno en el mirar de la otra.

— ¿Qué pasó?—su voz había salido aguda y un poco tambaleante. Harry conocía la razón. Que fuera algo relacionado con Ron provocaba esas cosas en la castaña, aunque sabía que también provocaba las mismas reacciones en temas que se entrelazaban con él. Adoraba a su mejor amiga, más que a cualquier mujer que había conocido.

—Está muy raro, muy…sensible.

— ¿Sensible?—de nuevo la ceja se levantó y el gesto de extrañeza opacó por momentos el de preocupación.

—Se está comportando como una niña—pausó—, literalmente. Neville lo ha visto también.

—Sabes que a veces Ron se pone así—decía regresando su vista hacía el grueso libro que yacía debajo de ella, reposado en la mesa.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Me ha preguntado si está gordo—la sencilla frase hizo que, tan rápido como fue emitida, la cabeza de Granger volviera a su posición antigua, frente al moreno—, y luego se ha puesto a llorar y gritó que éramos unos insensibles.

— ¿Ron?

—Sí, Ron—suspiró—. Hermione, creo que le han dado algo, eso no es normal.

—No, no lo es—concordó la Gryffindor, quien ahora perdía su vista en algún punto de toda la biblioteca. Sus labios se encontraban apretados, como si con aquello pensará más y mejor; sus manos ya no se encontraban cerca de las de Harry, una de ellas estaba en su barbilla y la otra en el libro—. Tengo que verlo, tal vez sea bueno que lo llevemos con Madame Pomfrey.

—Dudó que quiera ir—decía más para sí que para su acompañante. Asintió momentos después y se levantó tranquilo, en silencio. Sus acciones fueron imitadas por Hermione, quien intentó juntar todas sus cosas a la brevedad posible.

Salieron de la biblioteca, sin mucho en mente. Harry rogaba porque su amiga pudiera fungir como médica y diagnosticar algún hechizo o enfermedad a Ron; mientras que la muchacha rebuscaba en la gran biblioteca que era su mente archivos sobre pociones, encantamientos y enfermedades que pudieran originar tales deslices en el pelirrojo.

El tiempo pasó relativamente rápido cuando se supieron enfrente de la habitación donde yacía encerrada la peor bestia que pudo salir de la benevolente Molly Weasley: Ron con complejos de mujer en pleno ciclo.

Si bien, el muchacho tenía sus percances, los que mantuvo momentos antes con Harry y Neville se llevaron el galardón de lo bizarro. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado a Ron Weasley gritando y ultrajando al héroe del mundo mágico por el simple hecho de que le llamo gordo?, porque en pocas palabras la plática que mantuvieron se resumió a eso: Potter diciéndole que sí estaba gordo. Si alguien, un alma o espíritu compasivo le hubiera dicho que Ron tenía rastros de antigua condición femenina antes de la operación, jamás en la vida hubiera dicho –en broma, cabe aclarar- que el chico estaba gordo, y que se desbordaba.

Sin embargo, de lo que recordaba y sabía ni Ron era transexual ni estaba gordo, o bueno, no se desbordaba.

—Bien—habló la castaña, tan bajo que las palabras apenas rozaron los oídos de Harry—, ábrela.

El mago, con suma delicadeza sacó su varita y con un murmullo dijo el contra-hechizo que deshabilitaba el que había tenido que poner en la puerta para mantener a la bestia en su sitio.

La joven, por su parte, con la paciencia y destreza de la que se sabía poseedora abrió la puerta que emitió un rechinido, haciéndoles parecer a ambos que estaban en una de esas películas muggles de miedo, en la parte donde los protagonistas están a punto de descubrir algo, o ser atacados de muerte.

Cuando la entrada de la habitación estuvo lo suficientemente desplazada como para que ambos se dieran el lujo de ver el interior, fue que sintieron un gran silencio recorrer el lugar. Pero dicho silencio era corrompido –de forma sublime e imperceptible- por unos suaves sollozos, que venían del interior de la alcoba.

La bruja, siendo una Gryffindor de corazón, fue quien entró primero. En la última cama, enrollado hasta formar un huevillo, estaba un cuerpo de mechones rojos y piel pálida, envolviéndose en un abrazo con sus propias manos. Harry juró escuchar como el corazón de Hermione se rompía, por tan triste visión.

— ¿Ron?— Granger habló tan sutilmente que más que un llamado pareció un murmullo cantado.

El aludido levantó por sobre su hombro la cabeza, y dejó ver la mitad de su cara, junto con sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

— ¿Hermione?—al igual que la chica, la voz del bermejo salió tan frágil que Harry se sintió culpable de encerrarlo.

—Si—decía la mencionada acercándose de a poco hacía su amigo, que ahora estaba incorporándose en la cama.

—Mione…yo—cerró los labios y tragó duro, como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación le costara horrores—… ¡soy un gordo!

Terminada la confesión –extraña, por supuesto- Weasley se largó a llorar, golpeando con fuerza el colchón de la cama: — ¡Harry lo dijo!, ¡Harry!

El pelinegro se vio siendo señalado por un acusador dedo índice de Ron, que ahora se levantaba como alma que lleva el diablo a su encuentro. El otro, no siendo tan lento se desplazó hacia atrás, con algo de torpeza y nerviosismo. Empero, como el destino odia a Harry, o en su defecto le gusta jactarse de su mala suerte, el taheño le dio alcance, y con su poca –sarcasmo- fuerza empezó a darle una remesa de golpes seguida de insultos y reproches nada masculinos.

— ¡Me hiciste sentir que no valía, y mis lagrimas cayeron a tus pies! Me miraba en el espejo, ¡no me hallaba! Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver—decía Ron en un tono casi rítmico, sin dejar de golpear al de mirar esmeralda— ¡Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina, me puse tacones, me pinte y era bella…

— ¡Ron!—exclamaba sorprendida Hermione, anonadada por lo que decía-cantaba su amigo.

—Pero ¿cómo te puedes soltar el cabello?, ¡si no lo llevas recogido!—decía cubriéndose la cara el niño-que-vivió, mientras el otro seguía manoteando sin constancia.

— ¿Eres travestí, Ron?—en la entrada de la pieza se encontraba Seamus, con una rana de chocolate en la mano, la cual había escapado por el desconcierto que inundó al muchacho.

— ¡No!, es solo que…—intentaba explicar la bruja, quien se vio interrumpida.

—… ¡y camine hacía la puerta, te escuche gritarme, pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme!—medio gritaba, medio cantaba el joven Weasley, ahora golpeando con ritmo a Harry, quien fue soltado abruptamente para lanzarlo en contra de la castaña, llevándose también de encuentro con el piso a Finnigan, quien se había acercado a Hermione.

Los tres magos veían con terror a Ron, quien se había subido a un baúl y los señalaba en pose muy…gay.

—Y mire la noche, ya no era oscura—cantaba haciendo ademanes con sus manos, como señalando su alrededor—, era de… ¡lentejuelas!

Acabando de decir eso, saltó del baúl y salió corriendo de la habitación. La Granger se percató de esto y con una fuerza –de sabía Merlín donde- aventó a los otros dos, dándoles a entender que fueran por el de hebras rojizas.

Como almas que lleva el diablo, los tres corrieron hacía la Sala Común donde Ron acababa de llegar. Todos lo miraban, ya que traía puesto su pijama –que no era otra cosa más que un pantalón de dormir y una camisa sin mangas- y extrañamente traía a medio poner unos tacones (¿de dónde los sacó?, nadie sabe…)

El taheño aspiró lo más que sus pulmones le permitieron, siendo esto como una señal de que cantaría. Hermione tironeó de Potter, diciéndole con la mirada de que hiciera algo. Si Ron se atrevía a cantar otra cosa más pues…ay de él.

— ¡Y todos me mi…—quedó suspendida la frase en el aire ya que Harry lo tacleó.

El Weasley había extendido sus brazos para explayarse más en su despliegue artístico cuando su amigo corrió hacía él y se le aventó para llevarlo a darse una apasionado beso con el piso, cosa que le desmadró un poco la boca.

Tal escena fue vista por el montón de alumnos que se encontraban en la Sala Común, además de que veían asustados uno de los tacones que salió volando del pie del sometido, ya que había salido con tanta precisión y fuerza que terminó encajado en un cuadro que estaba cerca.

El silencio sepulcral y asesino estaba rodeando la habitación. Algo se les debía de ocurrir si no querían pasar vergüenzas –más de las que ya-, por la rara actuación de Ron.

— ¿Ves Seamus?, te dije que Ron lo haría y que si me le aventaba—decía Harry levantándose y ayudando a su golpeado amigo—. Me debes toda la bolsa de ranas de chocolates.

— ¡Mierda!, y yo que pensé que no se atreverían—le seguía el juego Finnigan, viendo en la mirada verde de Potter el agradecimiento—. Ya quiero ver que Dean cumpla su parte.

—Hombres—decía en un fingido reproche la de cabellera enmarañada, yendo hacía Ron—. Solo a ustedes se les ocurre apostar algo tan estúpido.

—Ya, total, el único lastimado fue Weasley—decía Seamus con un ademán de restar importancia y sonriendo de forma muy convincente.

Luego de aquello algunos que otros alumnos comenzaron a reírse por la situación. Al final todos se habían tragado eso de la apuesta. Sin lugar a dudas habían salvado el pellejo de Ron y quizás un poco el suyo propio.

Con sonrisas despreocupadas y una rapidez increíble, entre los tres lograron llevar de nuevo al pelirrojo a la habitación, ahora asegurándose de cerrarla bien.

Finalizada la faena de sentar y quitarle los zapatos y accesorios a Ron –porque luego se percataron que llevaba en su cuello un bonito collar, y en las orejas unos aretes de fantasía- decidieron dar un tiempo de silencio mientras Hermione pensaba.

—Ron—hablo seria, y con la mirada dura, viendo como sometía un poco al mencionado—, ¿has comido algo inusual?

— ¿Qué?, ¿tú también me vas a decir que estoy _gorda?_— ¿_gorda_?, ¿ahora se refería a él como mujer?—, porque si es así déjame decirte que tu pareces un chorizo mal empacado vendido a tres…

— ¡Ronald!—bramó con una potencia tan fuerte y estricta que el chico al instante se calló. Los otros dos se sorprendieron al ver como la bruja subyugaba a la fiera—, te he hecho una pregunta, y la vas a responder. ¿Comiste algo inusual sí o no?

—No que yo recuerde—respondió de mala gana por lo bajo y mirando hacía el suelo, al tiempo que se cruzaba de piernas y colocaba con elegancia sus manos en la rodilla superior.

— ¿Alguna poción que haya salido mal?

—Nada.

— ¿Visitaste algún lugar extraño?

— ¡Ay chismosa!, ¡ya deja de acosarme!—decía con un tono demasiado afeminado, virando su cabeza en dirección de Granger, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada—, no. A ningún lugar inusual.

— ¿Nada relevante en tu rutina de esta semana?

—No, nada víbora recelosa—espetó de forma despectiva—. Ya deja de mirarme, me siento _manoseada_ con tus ojos saltones.

Hermione ignoro lo dicho por su amigo y se volteó en dirección de los otros dos. Camino para que se alejaran del perímetro que alcanzaba el oído de Ron y habló en casi susurros.

—No tengo idea de lo que le pasa a Ron. Necesito ir a investigar. Deben de mantenerlo aquí.

— ¿Aquí?—decía sorprendido Harry—. Pero Hermione, no se va a dejar. Aparte, es viernes por la tarde.

— ¿Y porqué a mi me involucran?—bastó una mirada de la castaña para Seamus se lo pensara dos veces antes de hablar—, pero como quiera iba a ayudar.

—Si no quieren que de problemas yo se los puedo facilitar—decía volteando completamente hacía Ron y caminando en su dirección.

— ¿Ahora qué?—hablaba el bermejo con ese tono afeminado que hace poco le descubrieron; que por cierto no le quedaba nada bien—,¿también quieres saber con quienes he estado, haciendo cosas que tu virgen cuerpo no puede porque eres una…

— ¡_Xylotius_!*—dijo lanzando un hechizo hacía Ron, quien cayó desmayado en la cama donde se mantenía sentado.

— ¿Se murió?—dijo Seamus viendo escéptico el 'cadáver' del Weasley.

—Solo lo desmaye. El hechizo dura 24 horas, por lo cual no creo que les de problemas hasta mañana.

— ¿Así que podemos dejarlo aquí e irnos?—decía con una sonrisa Finnigan, quien luego la borro por la mirada de advertencia que le mando Harry sobre la que ahora le dirigía una enojada Hermione.

—_Pueden_, sí. Pero no creo que sea lo correcto—suspiró la de mirar marrón—. También deberíamos mantener en secreto este percance.

— ¿Es un hechizo prohibido?—cuestionó sorprendido Potter.

—No formalmente, pero como dije no creo que sea bueno que se enteren—explicó la muchacha, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del aposento.

— ¡Espera!—la detuvo Harry—, ¿no dijiste que lleváramos a Ron con Madame Pomfrey?

—Sí, pero…—suspiró para voltearse por completo hacía ellos dos—, creo que lo que tiene Ron lo ha cogido de un lugar… no tan legal. No quiero sacar conjeturas tempranas, pero creo que ya me estoy dando una pequeñísima sospecha…

—Pero acababas de decir que no tenías idea de lo que le pasaba…—dijo Seamus ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Es que, en verdad no la tengo; pero esta pequeña hipótesis no la considero una idea porque es demasiado exagerada. Aún así no la descartaré, porque si llega a ser verdad lo último que deseamos es llevar a Ron con Madame Pomfrey.

Tanto Harry como Seamus asintieron. No se imaginaban de lo que hablaba la castaña, pero si ella decía que no era bueno llevar al taheño con la enfermera, pues no lo harían. No por nada Hermione era una de las brujas más inteligentes de la generación.

Luego de unos minutos después de que la muchacha abandonara el lugar en dirección de la biblioteca el aburrimiento los golpeó despiadado y sin misericordia.

Finnigan tenía una cita dentro de una hora y Potter tenía la ansiedad –o necesidad- de volar. A ninguno de los dos se les hacía tentadora la idea de quedarse a cuidar del desmayado. Iba a comenzar a hablar Harry cuando el otro le interrumpió.

— ¿Y cómo vas con la apuesta?—le preguntó con una sonrisa el joven Finnigan, tratando de derrotar al maldito aburrimiento.

—Ha pasado un día—el moreno alzó una ceja—, ¿qué tanto se puede avanzar en un día?

—Quien sabe—decía llevándose los brazos hacía la nuca—, pero estoy seguro de que si supieras seducir ya lo tendrías donde quisieras—por lo dicho el ojiverde frunció su cejo, logrando que con esto se marcaran unas pequeñísimas arrugas en su frente.

—Si quiero que salga conmigo debe de parecer real—se defendía el de cabellera oscura—, y te aseguro que de la noche a la mañana no me puedo mostrar interesado en el. Todo a su tiempo.

—Si usted lo dice "Don Seducción"—profirió burlesco el muchacho, sonriendo de lo lindo.

—Ya luego aprenderás, pequeño babosín—le dijo el de anteojos mofándose de igual forma.

El silencio reinó, y en sí no era incómodo simplemente tedioso y aburrido. Nada que hacer, nada que decir.

—Me voy—avisó Finnigan, levantándose de la cama donde se había mantenido recostado. Harry le miró como con suplica, pero el otro ni por aludido se dio.

El muchacho de orbes esmeralda lo pensó. Si se iba y Hermione se daba cuenta lo regañaría por su irresponsabilidad; si se iba y Ron –de milagro, por casualidad, o mala suerte- se despertaba y seguía con su actitud de niña comenzaría a gritarle que era un insensible. Pero, ¡qué va! Si a él le encantaba correr riesgos y actuar a lo idiota.

—Te sigo.

* * *

><p>Draco se quería desquitar, se quería des-estresar y no sabía en concreto de qué. Pero la cuestión era que a cada paso que se alejaba de las mazmorras su pecho se sentía mejor, luego de unas abrumadoras tres horas de permanecer en las mismas. No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo en los dormitorios, pero la cosa era que ese tiempo de su vida había sido más agotador y melancólico de lo que se imagino.<p>

Todo era por su amigo Theodore. Últimamente el muchacho se cargaba muchos problemas, por su padre primordialmente. Tanto él como Blaise trataban de apoyarlo lo más posible, eran sus amigos y no lo abandonarían a su suerte, para que cayera en la miseria y depresión de las que lo estaban sacando a duras penas.

Pero ese día, en especial, había sido pesado. Desde que vio a Potter en el bosque se preocupó. Theo trataba, con mucho esfuerzo, que nadie notara su fatídica situación y hacía circo, maroma y teatro para que nadie sospechara. Y, sin querer queriendo, la persona menos adecuada había observado uno de sus pequeños deslices.

La verdad, rezaba –no sabía muy bien a quien, pero lo hacía de igual modo- para que Potter se callara y no dijera nada a nadie. Se lo pidió, ¡él!, ¡Draco Malfoy le pidió a Harry Potter que se callara!, un favor. Lo que hacía por un buen amigo.

La verdad, esperaba que la cordura que tenía Granger se le hubiera pegado un poco al niño-que-vivió para que supiera que lo mejor que podía hacer era guardar silencio. Un poco de respeto y civilización, solo eso necesitaba que iluminara al pelinegro para aligerar su preocupación y la de Theodore.

Suspiró cansado, ya estaba oscureciendo y aún no llegaba al campo de Quidditch_. _"Volar" era la única cosa que le cruzaba por la cabeza, ya que esa era la exclusiva técnica conocida por el hombre –y por él mismo- para calmarse y volver a ser el Draco de siempre.

Dejó que el aire entrara en sus pulmones antes de caminar más rápido. No sabía si era por la prisa de llegar al lugar, o por alejarse de las mazmorras.

Gracias a Merlín habían logrado menguar un poco las penas de Nott y consiguieron dormirlo. Blaise se había ofrecido para cuidar su sueño, porque al parecer ahora a Theodore también le asaltaban las pesadillas. Recordaba como esa semana habían tenido que silenciar el cuarto ya que a mitad de la madrugada el mago se despertaba gritando tan horriblemente que se te partía el alma. Tanto así que no dudó ni un segundo en ir a dormir a la misma cama de su amigo, para tranquilizarlo.

Muchos pensaban que era un víbora fría y sin sentimientos, pero la verdad es que por sus amigos –verdaderos amigos- se preocupaba muchísimo. Su padre nunca lo había apoyado cuando tenía pesadillas o cuando pasaba por un mal rato. "Ser fuerte" era como el lema de la familia Malfoy, sin embargo, aquella patética frase lo había convertido en lo que era ahora, y no estaba muy orgulloso de eso.

Por eso, cuando tenía la oportunidad, intentaba enmendar las cosas, aunque fueran pequeñeces y nimiedades. Dormir con un amigo para que los malos sueños no lo azotaran era solo un diminuto sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Empero, como tres honorables Slytherin's nunca dejarían que tal información saliera de aquella habitación. Debían de mantener la imagen y el respeto que tenían los demás por ellos, era de lo poco que les quedaba.

—Tan poco…—dijo algo vencido el rubio, justamente después de que una fresca brisa besara su faz, como intentando animarlo, o compadeciéndose de él.

La noche pintaba tan fría, tan triste, justamente como se sentía. Sin embargo, sabiendo que allá arriba donde volaría estaría aún más frío, no le importaba, porque necesitaba sentirlo, no sabía qué, pero lo necesitaba. Y esa era la razón por la que ahora miraba casi con anhelo el campo de Quidditch a lo lejos, postrándose maravilloso entre los jardines y árboles del horizonte.

Cuando posó sus manos en el mango de su escoba un leve escalofrío lo recorrió, desde su espalda baja hasta su nuca. Eso siempre sucedía cuando estaba emocionado por volar, cosa que nadie conocía de él.

Surcando los cielos se sentía libre y sin obligaciones que lo ataran. Sentía que una casa, que la sangre y el apellido allí no tenían importancia. Aunque, aún con esos pensamientos, al estar en un partido -y más si enfrentaba a la casa de Gryffindor- sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber a cualquier humano que lo mirara que era un sangre pura, un maldito engreído sangre pura.

Pero ahí, en los cielos fríos de la noche, bajo la menguante luna resplandeciente, que era en realidad la sonrisa de algún gato que vivía allá, estaba bien; se sentía el mismo. Solo un estudiante más, con un apellido más, con sangre irrelevante, con un futuro moldeable y que pudiera decidir.

Estaba yendo tan alto, que ya sentía ese mareo por la falta de oxígeno. No le importo. El deseaba ir más alto, ir a raspar con sus uñas la luna y hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Fue inevitable que bajara, los ojos se le estaban cerrando y las manos dejaban de hacer fuerza alrededor de la escoba.

Cuando tocó el suelo del estadio suspiró amargamente, ¿cómo podía su mente viajar de verdaderos problemas a estupideces?, porque sabía que estando allá arriba pensaba lo que no tocando piso. Porque en el cielo, hacía escasos segundos, pensó en Harry James Potter. Se imaginó a ambos en un escenario diferente, sin complejos de por medio, sin su padre, sin nadie. Luego se pateó mentalmente. Era un Gryffindor, un idiota que se sentía el rey del mundo, ¿cuándo había perdido la dignidad para escoger en quién fijarse? Probablemente aquella vez que el imbécil de Potter tropezó con él en un pasillo de los tantos que posee el castillo, y terminaron en el suelo; él debajo del Gryffindor viendo sus inmensos ojos esmeralda.

Ahora ya sonaba como enamorado. Mierda, que solo era atracción física y ya. No es como si lo conociera –o lo quisiera hacer- como para hablar, más bien, pensar de una forma que destilaba lastima.

Pero por el momento, siempre y cuando los pensamientos fueran eso, pensamientos, no se sentía tan culpable, de hecho hasta se sentía bien. Si nadie se enteraba de sus tontas ideas no pasaba nada, el seguía siendo el príncipe de Slytherin, frío y malvado con las personas, con una responsabilidad asfixiante y todo un mundo sobre sus hombros. Sí, nada cambiaba, todo salía tal y como debía de estar planeado.

—Chingado—suspiró entre cansado y molesto. Deseaba levantar vuelo de nuevo, pero extrañamente sus manos ya se sentían algo adormecidas, no en vano hacía frío. Se montó nuevamente en su escoba pero no hizo nada; cualquiera que lo viera diría que parecía un retrasado, un imbécil y raro: estar montado en una escoba, viendo el oscuro cielo y sin hacer nada.

Lo pensó mejor y se bajo de su escoba, no es como si quisiera que lo llamaran Weasley o algo así.

Caminó hacia la salida del campo, pero algo, o más bien alguien hizo que aquel trayecto se viera detenido abruptamente.

—…y luego nos avienta el zapato—una voz a lo lejos hizo que por instinto volteara. Allá, en el otro extremo, dos siluetas irrumpían en el lugar. Una de las personas –hombre, le parecía que era- llevaba una escoba, el otro solo llevaba en su mano un abrigo.

— ¿Por qué crees que comenzó a actuar así?—aquel tono, esa voz, los podía reconocer a distancias incalculables.

Fue nerviosismo o instinto animal –muy animal- pero se escondió un poco de aquellos dos. Reconocía a Potter enseguida, ahora ya veía con claridad su silueta: mucho más bajo que él y con ese andar tan raro. El otro seguramente era un Gryffindor de su casa, no era la comadreja porque si fuera el caso, ese horripilante rojo –que parece más naranja- iluminaría con potencia todo el estadio.

—No se—el desconocido se encogió de hombros y luego propuso—. Tal vez tiene *chincuales en la cola.

A Draco la palabra le sonó extraña y abominable. ¿Qué se supone que había dicho?, ¿Qué en dónde?

— ¿No sabes qué son?—el ser no identificado le preguntó a Harry, quien solo negó con la cabeza para luego explicarse.

—Sí, si lo sé, ¿pero que tienen que ver los chincuales con los cambios hormonales de Ron?

—Quizá se le desviaron y pues…

—Eres un idiota—la risa de Harry inundó el lugar, además de sacar un pequeñísimo suspiro en Malfoy.

Cuando éste último lo notó se tapó la boca. ¿Andar suspirando por un tan poca cosa?, ¿qué dirían sus padres?, ¿Snape?, ¿Su club de fans?...bueno esas no era como si fueran importantes.

—Entonces…

—Quiero volar Seamus—el Slytherin ya supo quién era ese adefesio deforme desconocido —. Es que así es la única manera en que me desconecto del mundo.

— ¿Y cómo para qué quieres desconectarte del mundo?, lo que deberías estar haciendo es…

— ¿Asegurarme de que Ron no tiene chincuales?—Harry y Seamus sonrieron—. Ya sé lo que quieres que haga, pero recuerda que no hay un límite de tiempo, y lo mejor viene a lo natural.

—Si dices—se encogió de hombros Finnigan, para luego dar media vuelta y decir por sobre su hombro—. Yo me voy a buscar a Dean, luego regresamos con Rona—dijo riéndose el muchacho luego de agitar una mano y regresar por donde había llegado.

Harry se rió por la broma de su amigo. Después de todo era un sobrenombre muy adecuado para su amigo Weasley.

Se revolvió el cabello con su mano libre –ya que con la otra sostenía la escoba- para luego montarse y surcar los cielos.

Fue subiendo de a poco, ajeno a que un par de ojos lo miraban con atención desde abajo, escondido en las sombras, tomando nota de cada acción que realizaba el moreno.

Por su parte Draco se regañaba por andar viendo a ése pelmazo, pero nunca dejo de quitar la vista. ¿Quién dice que no sabía aprovechar las oportunidades?, si ahí estaba más que claro.

Sonreía, el mundo no podía ser tan cruel con él, satisfacer su mente con una buena vista era más de lo que Draco había esperado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Estas son las aclaraciones:**

*_Xylotius:_ hechizo para desmayar durante 24 horas.

*_Chincuales en la cola_: es una expresión que se la escuchó a mi mamáxD. Son lombrices microscópicas que salen alrededor del ano, por lo general en niños y bebés. Cuando es de noche causan mucha comezón. ¿Alguien de México ha escuchado el anuncio: _"Si tú sientes que te pica la colita, en una de esas, tienes lombrices"_?, bueno esas lombrices son los chincualesxD. Tengo entendido que hay dos formas para quitarlos: una es con medicamento para desparasitar (por que se alojan en el intestino o algo así) y la otra es con la yema o clara de huevo (no estoy segura) poner en un pañal y el pañal pasarlo por las pompis del bebé o niño. Luego avientas el pañal al fuego y se hace una tronadera de chincuales(:

También se te dice que '_tienes chincuales en la cola'_ cuando te mueves mucho (estás inquieto). O eso me decía mi abuelita xD

En fin, por los errores de ortografía, gramática o cualquier cosa mil disculpas. Espero les haya gustado y sacado una sonrisa, porque a mí si xD. Dejen comentarios, críticas o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme en un review(: ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Nunca armes alboroto

**N/A: Bueno, aquí dejo otro capitulo(: ya saben, como todos, que Harry Potter no me pertenece ni a mi ni a nadie que no sea J. K. Rowling(: en fin, ojala les guste y saque una sonrisa:) De antemano, perdon por las faltas de ortografía, o los errores que pueda tener, si encuentras alguno me encantaria que me lo comentaras por un review:) Bueno, ya los dejo leer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Nunca armes alboroto en medio del pasillo<strong>

Su respiración era agitada y su ritmo cardíaco iba en aumento. Corría como loco por todo el castillo, solo para llegar lo antes posible a su habitación. ¿Qué por qué? Bueno, digamos que se embobo volando y se le fueron las horas, y con horas se refería a un poco más de tres. Era de madrugada y el toque de queda ya había sido dado desde hace mucho. Pero conste que él no tenía la culpa…él no, Draco sí.

No era una cosa rara en él que su mente se despejara y relajara cuando estaba allá arriba, volando, pero de alguna forma también fantaseaba –bueno que se apendejaba- y cuando volvía en sí pues…ya habían pasado casi cuatro horas.

¿Y qué fue lo que su mente recreo como para perder la noción del tiempo?, pues a él, a un rubio vanidoso, una playa y…bueno el resto no era necesario recordarlo –por no querer bañarse de nuevo con agua helada-, aparte que solo se permitía pensar en eso o en sueños o volando.

Cuando vio a lo lejos el retrato de la Dama Gorda soltó sin preocupación un suspiro de alivio. Nadie lo había visto, y pronto podría descansar en su cama. Sin embargo, como el mundo lo odiaba y se maquinaban complots contra suya, de la nada, ahí por una esquina, apareció la gata de Filch, la Sra. Norris.

El animal apenas lo vio comenzó a maullar, haciendo que se despertaran los cuadros vecinos y con ello a la Dama Gorda.

Harry al percatarse de ello corrió –sin importarle si hacía ruido o no- para llegar y decir la contraseña para que el retrato le dejara pasar. Pero, como ese ser poderoso que vigila a los mortales gozaba de verlo en aprietos, la maldita gata se le fue encima, maullando como loca. Fueron escasos los segundos que transcurrieron para que Potter pudiera escuchar, allá a lo lejos, los pasos apresurados de Filch.

—…ta madre —susurró muy enojado, sacudiéndose a la cosa peluda que atacaba su pierna. De una u otra forma la gata se alejó y el, ya estando a un metro del retrato habló: — ¡Dama Gorda!

— ¿Ah?—la mujer todavía se estaba despabilando cuando el muchacho le habló de forma desesperada—. ¿Contraseña?

—Águila en vuelo—intentó murmurar, pero por los nervios la voz le salió demasiado grave, cosa que hizo que los maullidos de la gata se incrementaran al igual que los pasos del vigilante, que ya se oían muy cerca.

Tan solo se abrió un poco el retrato Harry no dudó en intentar meterse. Se fue casi corriendo hacía su cuarto y a mitad del camino –ya cerrada la entrada- escuchó desde afuera la voz del hombre hablándole a su loca gata.

— ¿Y bien señora Norris?, ¿qué ocurrió aquí?—pudo escuchar el enojo en la última pregunta emitida por el hombre, al cual su contestación fue un maullido del animal.

Harry, luego de unos segundos petrificado en medio de la sala –por el miedo, o asombro de haberlo logrado-, pudo notar los pasos algo pesados de Filch, alejándose de la entrada a la torre.

Dio gracias a Merlín, al conejo de Pascua, a Santa Claus inclusive a las tortugas ninja que veía cuando esta chico, todo porque no lo habían atrapado.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—bueno, casi…

—Hermione—susurró, más sorprendido que otra cosa, al ver, ahí en un sillón a su amiga, que sostenía un libro entre sus manos.

—Te hice una pregunta—su voz sonaba muy seria, casi enfadada—, ¿o es que también vas a huir de aquí?

—Verás, yo…—apenas iba a comenzar a rezar su patética excusa cuando la castaña se le fue encima con el pesado libro que hacía minutos seguramente estaba leyendo.

— ¡Cállate!, ¡Harry James Potter, te pido que cuides de tu mejor amigo y lo dejas inconsciente en tu dormitorio, para irte a sabrá donde!—exclamaba en susurros enojados la muchacha luego de asestarle dos golpes con el tomo de Pociones.

Los ojos de la joven Granger refulgían en algo como de molestia, o ira quizá, mientras su ceño se fruncía bastante más que otras veces. Los brazos de la muchacha ya habían arrojado el libro de Pociones muy lejos de ellos, haciendo que increíblemente callera en uno de los sillones; al tiempo las manos de ella se mantenían inquietas, como si deseara golpear algo, mas bien, alguien.

Pasaron siete segundos para que luego una mano de Hermione le golpeara en el brazo.

— ¡Eres un desconsiderado!—si ambos no tuvieran la obligación de guardar silencio por los demás compañeros dormidos, seguramente aquello hubiera sido un grito bastante feroz. Harry solo se hizo para atrás, intentando salvar su integridad física, no fuera que con su suerte Hermione decidiera hacerle uso a su varita.

—Pero si tú misma lo dijiste, está desmayado—se excusó el de mirada esmeralda, luego de encogerse nuevamente al ver el amago de su amiga por volver a manotearlo.

— ¡Esa no es excusa!—volteo a los lados al percatarse que aquel murmuro bien pudo pasar por grito—. ¿Qué tal si se despertaba y tu no estabas ahí?

—Dijiste que lo desmayaba por veinticuatro horas.

— ¿Y si no salía bien el hechizo?—un silencio se apodero de la conversación. En ese momento la castaña comprendió lo que había dicho, o más bien confesado.

— ¿Estás diciendo que utilizaste un hechizo en Ron que pudiera estar mal empleado?—la incredulidad en la cara de Harry provocó un sonrojo de molestia en Hermione, quien solo volteo la cara.

—No soy perfecta—farfulló conteniendo un poco la voz, en un intento de moderarla—, por más que quiera que me salgan las cosas de las mejores manera sigo siendo una persona. —Sus manos tamborileaban sobre sus brazos, ya que los había cruzado sobre su pecho. Regresó la vista al muchacho de anteojos, para luego clavarle una de las miradas más duras que en la vida a Harry le habían mandado— Pero ese no es el punto. Tú me pediste ayuda, yo te la di; independientemente de lo que haya hecho para auxiliarte, tu deber con Ron, ya ni conmigo, era velar su sueño y que todo transcurriera conforme debe de ser, no andar quien sabe donde descuidando a tu mejor amigo.

Potter bajó la mirada, en un gesto que podía interpretarse como vergüenza. El sólo deseaba irse a su cama a descansar todo lo adolorido de su cuerpo a causa de andar volando, y si la única manera de conseguirlo era darle la razón a Hermione, se la daría.

—Bien, bien, culpa mía—aceptó para después levantar solo un poco los ojos y ver la cara de satisfacción que componía su amiga—. Lo siento.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor—dijo ella en un tono más amable, denotando su cambio de humor por una simple frase. Harry asintió para luego ver a los ojos de su amiga, que ahora podía ver tenían unas grandes ojeras.

—Perdón por hacer que te quedaras hasta tarde—los dedos del moreno estaban temblorosos, pero eso no impidió que su instinto los llevara a rozar las bolsas debajo de los ojos de su amiga. Fue una simple caricia que le hizo sentirse fatal, pero la mano de Hermione, retirándola suya propia, le hizo sentir aún peor.

— ¿Pero que te sucede?, sabes que no puedo dormir sin haberte regañado—le contestó ella sonriendo, con esa mueca tan bonita que componía. Harry sonrió a su vez, luego tomando la mano de la castaña y apretándola un poco.

—Debí de suponerlo—dijo de vuelta—. Mejor vamos a dormir—propuso, aunque después jaló a Granger hacía las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de chicas. Ella se soltó al estar de pie a estas y se despidió con una mano para luego desaparecer tras los muros.

Harry se desplazó hasta su cuarto, o más bien arrastró, ya que los pies le pesaban horrores y no comprendía muy bien el por qué. Al girar el pomo de la puerta se topo con la escena de sus compañeros, tirados sobre las camas roncando con orgullo.

Volteó la cabeza y fijo su esmeralda mirar en la última cama, allá donde estaba tendido Ron, con la boca un poco abierta y dejando salir esos ronquidos tan varoniles, nada que ver con su carácter de las últimas horas.

Se fue desvistiendo mientras caminaba hacía su lecho. Si alguien mas hubiera visto tal escena se le hubiera pintado rara; sobre todo por la cara de fatiga que se apoderaba del rostro del de lentes, que sin mucho esfuerzo se dejo tumbar en su mullido colchón.

Aspiró profundamente, se volteó para quedar boca arriba y con una mano quitó sus gafas del puente de su nariz, para ponerlas –sanas y salvas- sobre la mesita de al lado de su cama. Miró, de forma borrosa, el dosel de su cama, y luego giró un poco para contemplar a sus compañeros.

El pensamiento de que mañana sería un día pesado lo asaltó, pero lo dejo pasar. Prefirió mentalizarse que ese instante no era mañana, y con eso dejó vencer sus párpados y se sumió en un gran letargo.

* * *

><p>Aunque el sol golpeaba sin descaro sobre su cara, esa no fue la razón por la que ahora tenía los ojos bien abiertos. No, tenía más que ver con…<p>

—…zánganos malolientes!, ¡desgraciados sin sentimientos que…—el buen humor que se cargaba Ron.

Dejó de prestar atención a los gritos que daba un ofendido Ron –Rona, según Seamus-, para intentar conciliar su adorado sueño, pero un zapato le cayó en la cabeza, cortesía de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Ron!, ¿qué te sucede?—bramó enfadado Harry, sentándose en su cama y aventándole el objeto de una forma brusca.

— ¡Ponme atención!—chilló de la manera más afeminada que un Weasley se puede permitir—. ¿Es que no me quieres?, mira que yo hago tantas cosas por ti para que…

Y ahí iba la lloradera del poco amor que le profesaba y lo bastante que se partía el lomo el pelirrojo por él.

Potter se tiró sobre su cama y se masajeo las sienes. Maldijo mentalmente a Hermione, porque al parecer tenía razón y el hechizo no había salido completamente bien. De ser así su pelirrojo amigo debería de haber despertado en la tarde-noche, no a las ocho de la mañana.

—Ron cállate—dijo de forma grave y prolongada Dean, suplicándole a su amigo que dejara el tema de los sentimientos por la paz—, ¿por qué amaneciste tan raro?

—Ustedes jamás me toman en cuenta, ni lo que siento y todo por…—recitaba dolido el pelirrojo, siendo ignorado por los demás.

—Está así desde ayer—le contestó con la misma pereza Seamus, quien se tapaba la cara con una almohada—. No sabemos que tiene.

—…sobándoles cuando me lo piden, les paso las cosas, una vez le di de comer al sapo de Neville, que por cierto me saco una verrugas porque…

—Harry, cálmalo—le dijo Dean, volteando su cabeza hacía la cama del susodicho, poniendo una expresión de desesperación.

—…me sacaron ¿y ustedes?, ¡ni se interesaron ratas malagradecidas con rabia terminal!, ¿Qué he hecho para que me paguen así?, ¿acaso fui yo el que les puso las lagartijas en la…

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque es por ti por quien clama—le dijo ahora Seamus destapándose el rostro y señalando con un dedo el berrinche que llevaba a cabo Ron.

— ¡Harry!—exclamaba demasiado fuerte el pelirrojo para ser un sábado por la mañana (madrugada según los alumnos), luego de estar golpeando el piso con sus manos. A, sí, porque se había tirado al suelo—, ¿Por qué!, ¿por qué!, ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?

—Pero si está delirando—se intentaba defender el de lentes—. Ni sabe lo que dice.

— ¡Harry!—gritaba acostado en el suelo, meneando la cabeza para los lados, como si lo torturaran.

—Ve y abrázalo.

—Abrázalo tú—le contestó a Dean.

—Si solo quiere un besito tuyo—fue inevitable que tanto Thomas como Seamus sonrieran ante el comentario de éste último.

—Por qué no me besas la…

— ¡Culata!, así me salió el tiro, ¡por la culata!—interrumpió Ron a Harry

—Pero que humorcito—se quejó Dean—. Ya olvidaba lo lindo que te ponías por las mañanas.

—Domingo por la mañana—corrigió

—Pero si hoy es sábado—dijo Seamus algo extrañado.

—Peor aún—dijo—. Es que es Ron, ¿Por qué no se puede callar?

—Ya te lo dije Harry—Seamus tosió un poco para luego proseguir con una voz algo endulzada—: sus labios solo serán callados con los tuyos. ¡Bésalo, hijo mío!

— ¿No es bésala?—rió luego Dean ante la mirada fulminante del moreno.

Harry les iba a insultar pero luego de que Ron le cayera encima –literalmente-, y lo aplastara contra el colchón, las palabras se le fueron de la mente y el aire del pecho.

Volvió a maldecir mentalmente a Hermione.

— ¡Te necesito!—gritoneaba Ron casi en su oído, atontándolo aún más. Harry forcejeó contra su amigo para sacárselo de encima con la ayuda de Dean.

—Amigo, ¿qué te ocurre?—cuestionó más serio el joven Thomas, que veía preocupado al bermejo.

— ¿Qué, tu también me vas a decir de cosas?—ya de pie, Ron se llevó las manos a las caderas, ofendido.

—Lo descubrimos así ayer, cuando llegó al cuarto—habló por vez primera Neville, que se encontraba sentado en su mullida cama.

— ¿De dónde venía?—preguntó a su vez Dean, acercándose a Longbottom.

—No tenemos idea—dijo sencillo el muchacho para luego ponerse en pie—. Me voy a bañar—aviso tranquilo ignorando los berrinches de Weasley.

Harry se levantó también y cuando Ron se le iba a ir encima con reclamos lo aventó a la cama y se fue corriendo a un extremo del cuarto.

—Yo también me bañare—comentó a sus compañeros—. Si Hermione pregunta por mí… no importa.

Cogió lo necesario para su baño y salió siguiendo a Neville.

En tanto Dean y Seamus lo maldecían por haberlos dejado con el histérico pelirrojo.

—Oye, ¿te sabes algún hechizo para desmayar?

* * *

><p>Luego de su baño, Harry pasó a la biblioteca, esperando toparse con su amiga. No pensó que fuera cosa del destino que así sucediera, sino que conocía bien a la muchacha.<p>

—Buenos días—saludó por lo bajo, para no ser reprendido por Madame Pince.

—Hola—le respondió luego de levantar la vista hacia él. Entrecerró los ojos para mirar al moreno de forma suspicaz—. ¿Qué pasó?

El muchacho volteó a su alrededor y se sentó en la silla que había enfrente de Hermione. Se acercó por encima de la mesa a la muchacha, para luego hablar muy, muy bajo.

—Ron se ha despertado.

—Te lo dije—se quitó unos cabellos de la cara—. Tienes suerte que haya sucedido hasta hoy, porque si hubiera sido ayer…

—Sí, ya sé—el moreno se rascó la cabeza para luego sacudirla—. ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Nada—le dijo en un suspiro, para luego hojear un poco más el grueso libro que estaba leyendo—. O muy poco. Creo que se trata de un hechizo perturbador, pero no estoy segura.

—Cualquier cosa ayuda.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, y Harry comprendió que hasta ahí había quedado la conversación, razón por la cual se levantó para ir por un libro.

Hermione se quedó leyendo el suyo, concentrada en su totalidad. Potter la admiraba desde lejos y sonreía. Aún con las ojeras, y matándose leyendo se veía bonita, atractiva.

Pensó que la había estado viendo por mucho tiempo ya que su amiga levantó mirada del libro y la posiciono en él. Lo único a lo que Harry atinó a hacer fue sonreírle, un poco nervioso pero siendo correspondido de cualquier manera. Tomo el libro que había en el estante y se lo llevó para leerlo en la mesa.

Al llegar, una pequeña risa surcaba la faz de la castaña, que lo miraba interesada.

—De esa forma te ves guapo—comentó sin dejar de lado su sonrisa—. Cuando ríes así, de lado—explicó mejor señalando la cara del de lentes, que se rió un poco.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves bonita—ella rió por su último comentario.

—No tienes por qué regresar el cumplido, no es necesario—dijo contra el libro, ya que había regresado sus ojos a éste.

—No es por corresponder—habló con el ceño fruncido, acercándose por sobre la mesa a su amiga—. Lo digo enserio, te ves bonita.

Ella levanto un poco su rostro y se topo con el de Harry. Parpadeó un par de veces para luego sonreír –de esa forma que según Potter atraía- y hablar en un tono de voz amable.

—Gracias—él se alejó y volvió a su posición normal. Hermione miró el tomo que había escogido el moreno—. ¿Crees encontrar algo ahí?

—No me muero por mirar.

—Si dices—se encogió de hombros para luego enfocarse en su lectura.

Pasaron cerca de media hora, leyendo y tratando de encontrar cualquier frase, párrafo o hasta palabra que los ayudara a solucionar el enigma que estaba hecha la situación que sufría el pelirrojo del trío.

Así sucedió hasta que una voz, suave y que acaricia los oídos, los sacó de su ensimismamiento, para mostrar a una sonriente Luna, que ahora más que otras veces denotaba ese aire de ensueño e infantil.

—Hola Harry, hola Hermione—saludó cortésmente, con un hilillo de voz.

—Hola Luna—le respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

— ¿No piensan ir a desayunar?—cuestiono la joven Ravenclaw que miraba el techo de la biblioteca—. No es bueno pasar mucho tiempo sin comer, luego los nargles podrían atacarlos.

Hermione y Harry se miraron extrañados, pero ninguno alego nada. La castaña cerró su libro y lo arrejunto con los otros cinco que había estado inspeccionando.

—Tienes razón, creo que es hora de ir a desayunar—comentó de forma amigable Granger, para luego coger con sus dos manos la pila de libros.

— ¿Nos acompañas?—le preguntó Harry, que sin dificultad alguna cogía con una mano el libro que había tomado hacía un poco más de treinta minutos.

La rubia vio al muchacho, pero sin mirar, sino solo posando sus ojos sobre él pero enfocándolos en otra cosa.

—Claro.

— ¿Esperas a que dejemos esto?—el de lentes había alcanzado a la Gryffindor –quien estaba algo ya alejada- razón por la cual subió un poco más el tono de voz y recibió una mirada de Madame Pince.

—Ajá—contestó la muchacha que al tiempo se balanceaba sobre sus talones y tamborileaba sus dedos en el aire.

El otro par, por el momento, regresaba los libros de Hermione, ya que solo había sido uno el que el moreno agarró.

— ¿Ya tan tarde es?—le susurró la castaña en una de las estanterías a su amigo, que estaba depositando un tomo en una repisa algo alta.

—Al parecer—le dijo él entre un jadeo por el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo. Cuando dejó el objeto en su lugar se giró hacía la otra—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Ron?

La bruja entrecerró un poco sus ojos y adquirió una pose algo pensativa, para luego comenzar a caminar y ser seguida por el muchacho de lentes.

—Déjame pensar. Ahorita se me ocurre algo—le dijo antes de llegar con Luna, quien estaba tarareando una tonadita que les resultó muy familiar a ambos, pero no supieron concretamente de qué.

— ¿Ya?—les dijo la rubia al verles venir, con esa sonrisa algo despistada que siempre traía en sus labios. Los otros asintieron y comenzaron a caminar para salir de la biblioteca.

Hermione iba caminando algo aprisa, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, pensando en qué iban a hacer con el joven Weasley, ahora seguramente encerrado en su habitación; Harry solo caminaba, sin estar consciente de algo en concreto; Luna daba saltitos por el pasillo, meneando su cabeza y manos al ritmo de una tonada que producía con sus labios. Pero no importa en qué pensaban o cómo caminaban, los tres jóvenes se detuvieron –la castaña y el de lentes con algo de pánico- al escuchar aquella conocida voz.

— ¡Harry!—bramaba como fiera en celo el pelirrojo más sensible que hasta ahora habían conocido.

— ¡Ron!—asustados, los Gryffindor se acercaron a trompicones hacía el muchacho que caminaba de cierta forma…afeminada.

Luna se acercó por igual, dando saltitos y con una leve sonrisa en su cara. Miraba con atención al Weasley que traía una cara de muy, pero muy pocos amigos en la galaxia.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—exigió el muchacho cuando los cuatro se reunieron en el centro del corredor. El pelirrojo se había puesto en pose de "Quiero que me lo digas, y me lo dirás ¡ya!" posicionando una de sus manos en su cadera, al tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada a sus dos amigos.

—Bañándome—dijo rápido Harry.

— ¿Con Hermione?—la cara de asco y desaprobación, junto con el comentario, que compuso Ron provocó que la aludida abriera los ojos como lo hacían las piernas de Pansy Parkinson cada fin de semana, osase, más de lo que deberían.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—chilló asustada la castaña que golpeó levemente el brazo del de cabellera roja—. Nos topamos en la biblioteca.

— ¿Y qué se supone que hacían un sábado en la mañana los dos—pausó y miró con ceño algo enojado a la rubia—…tres, en la biblioteca?

—La tarea que tú nunca terminas—contestó con los brazos cruzados la Granger, con el mismo tono que el otro había empleado. A Harry tal escena se le figuraba a _pelea de gatas_, lo triste es que una de las participantes era Ron.

— ¿Cómo es posible—exclamaba con sorpresa mal fingida— que Hermione Jane Granger no haya terminado su tarea para el sábado?

—No es algo que te importe—contestó la muchacha.

—Si cuando lo arrastras a él—dijo señalando a Harry con el dedo, quien se estremeció por las miradas que se echaban los otros dos.

Hermione entrecerró más sus ojos y suprimió el amago de hacer una mueca de ofensa, tan solo limitándose a responder.

—Yo no arrastre a nadie.

—Es verdad—asintió Ron—. Cómo si lo pudieras hacer.

— ¿No será que no lo necesito?—sonrió triunfante y dando un paso hacia atrás para quedar más cerca de Harry.

—Lo que necesitas es depilarte el bigote…

—Pero Ron, tu también tienes bigote—interrumpió Luna con su aire risueño, desviando un poco la atención—. Por cierto, hoy luces muy bien—halagó la muchacha que se había detenido a escrutar el atuendo del Weasley.

La rubia no habló en toda la conversación por que le había notado un cambio –brutal- al bermejo, y no sabía si era sobre su vestimenta, su actitud o algo que emanaba de él, pero fue lo suficientemente intenso como para alejarla de la plática, que en realidad era como una pelea, entre una mujer histérica y Hermione.

Hasta que lo comentó Luna, los otros dos notaron el cambio que lucía el muchacho.

Harry prontamente se dio cuenta que, si acaso, sólo los zapatos eran de él. El pantalón oscuro de mezclilla que portaba era de Dean, la camisa ya se la había visto a Seamus y la chaquetilla quizá a Neville. Claramente no lo diría porque entonces los demás se preguntarían cómo era posible que supiera todo eso, y no deseaba contestar que desde hacía un par de semanas había estado "viboreando" a sus compañeros.

— ¿Es tu ropa?—preguntó sorprendida la castaña, que miraba al otro.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa víbora?—contestó Ron, quien luego se volteó hacía Luna—. Gracias.

La muchacha sonrió y miró al techo, para luego decir: —Los nargles andan cerca. ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar los cuatro?

Por la propuesta realizada Hermione y Harry adquirieron una cara de pánico, muy graciosa por cierto. Ellos lo último que deseaban era que toda la escuela viera la nueva –y extraña- faceta de Ron, esa que tenía complejos, o de mujer histérica o gay fisgón.

—No creo que sea buena idea—susurró el moreno, que no quiso utilizar un tono alto debido a que no sabía cómo podría tomárselo su mejor amigo.

— ¿Por qué no sería buena idea?—Luna había posicionado sus azules ojos en los esmeralda de Harry, y prontamente notó la desesperación en ellos—. Creo que los nargles te han lastimado.

— ¿Por qué no quieres Harry?—la mirada enojada y dura que mando Ron hizo que una alarma en la cabeza de Hermione se encendiera.

—Porque no tiene hambre—habló sin pensar la castaña, que había estado boqueando un par de segundos antes.

— ¿Y él no puede decirlo?

—No es que no pueda…—argumentaba Harry, rascándose la nuca— es solo que…

— ¿Te avergüenzo?— los otros tres, bueno más bien solo los Gryffindor, ya que Luna andaba hablando o diciendo quien sabe qué, juraron que Ron estaba a punto de llorar, en medio del pasillo.

— ¿Le digo que sí o que no?—le preguntó en un murmullo el mago de lentes a su amiga, quien veía la cara de Ron de forma incrédula.

— ¡Te escuche cucaracha!—gritó un muy agitado pelirrojo que se le fue encima a su amigo para golpearlo, aunque no se podían considerar golpes ya que lo hacía de una forma demasiado femenina…mas bien, débil.

— ¡Chicos, cálmense!—pedía Hermione, tratando de separarlos.

—Pero Harry, ya se te metieron muchos nargles—Luna viendo al muchacho con algo de lástima.

— ¿Qué chingados te pasa?—Harry había empujado a Ron y de alguna manera terminaron en el piso, a mitad del corredor con algunos espectadores.

— ¡Descarado!, ¡eres igual que todos!—chillaba Weasley.

—Maldición Ron, hablas como si te gustara—dijo Harry encima del muchacho, tratando de aplacar sus –ahora afeminadas- manos.

— ¡Me preocupo por ti!—contestó dolido el otro, que había pateado, de alguna manera, al moreno y lo tumbó a un lado.

— ¡Se ve raro!

— ¡Al igual que tus desiguales pies, pero no te lo restriego en la cara!

—Estoy segura que los nargles ya se le metieron a Ron.

— ¿Podrían pararse?, los están viendo.

— ¡No tengo los pies desiguales!

—Sigue diciéndote eso, calzado dispar.

—Creo que si metemos una varita por su nariz, podríamos ahuyentarlos.

— ¡Levántense!

Todos los alumnos que estaban viendo la escena se estaban dando un festín de lo lindo. Simplemente era una imagen épica.

Hermione al percatarse de esto ignoró la pelea de sus amigos para acercarse al público y largarlo del pasillo. Lo logró luego de alguna advertencia sobre reportarlos, una estupidez que se inventó rápido.

Una vez que la multitud desapareció, la muchacha se arremangó su blusa y se dispuso a separar al par de idiotas que se revolcaban, literalmente, en el piso.

Tomo de un brazo a Ron y lo jaló con toda la fuerza que una mujer enojada puede tener, en pocas palabras, mucha. Alejó al pelirrojo de Harry, que fue ayudado por Luna para levantarse, en tanto que la castaña mangoneaba de un brazo al Weasley.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?—la joven había encendido su voz "modo muy enojado", para poder aplacar al otro, cosa que al parecer había logrado.

—El empezó, yo solo…

—Cállate—si las miradas mataran, Ron ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra, como unas siete veces.

Hermione se fue acercando de forma peligrosa –para la salud del bermejo- acorralándolo poco a poco, con esos ojos que refulgían en coraje

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre armar tal escena?

—Yo…—a cada paso que se acercaba la bruja, el muchacho retrocedía uno. Ahora ya recordaba cómo se ponía su amiga cuando se exasperaba—. Fueron los nargles.

—Lo sabía—dijo Luna a distancia, mientras recargaba a Harry en la pared.

—No me vengas con esas sandeces—el rictus de la muchacha estaba duro y firme. Mala señal—. ¿Qué estabas pensando?—chilló enojada al tiempo que empujaba a Ron.

— ¡Él fue!—señaló a Harry.

— ¡Claro que no, fuiste tú!—se defendió Potter.

—Fueron los nargles.

— ¡Eres un maldito insensible!

—No es mi culpa que te sientas por todo.

—Sigo diciendo que si conseguimos una vara lo suficientemente larga y la metemos por la nariz podríamos…

— ¿Ya van a empezar?

—Es Harry.

—Sí claro, cúlpame a mí.

—Harry no empieces tu también.

— ¡Ron me obliga!

— ¿Qué?, ¿te apunto con mi varita o algo así?

—Estoy seguro que lo quieres hacer.

—…entonces con una poción revitalizadora recuperarían las fuerzas para poder volver a meter el palito, pero ahora por…

— ¡Cállense los dos!

— ¡Tú no me digas que hacer!— la mirada que le mando Hermione a Ron lo hizo recapacitar—. Está bien, pero sólo tú puedes decirme.

— ¿Y ahora sí te calmas?

—Harry, basta.

—No Hermione, déjalo, si le encanta.

—Ya regreso Doña Rara. ¿Qué te está sucediendo amigo?

— ¿Qué te sucede a ti?, ¿no ves como me pones? Haces que me preocupe, que te ayude, que…

— ¿Seguro que no te gusto Ron?

—No sabía que los nargles provocaban atracción hacía una persona.

—Porque no la hay. Harry, Ron, ¿se quieren calmar?, ni saben lo que dicen.

— ¡Él no sabe lo que dice!

— ¿Si verdad?, porque soy un insensible.

— ¡Y lo admite!—exclamaba Ron apuntando con el dedo a Harry.

— ¡Cállate Harry!—le gritó Hermione, a lo que Ron se volteó a verla.

— ¡No le hables así!

— ¿Pues de qué lado estás?—la castaña miraba exasperada al pelirrojo.

—Fueron los nargles, se los digo—aseguraba la rubia, a quien por cierto, nadie ponía atención.

—Yo solo quiero vivir en un mundo de amor—decía Ron, moviendo las manos como queriendo volar. Hermione no entendió que quiso dar a entender con el ademán.

—Entonces cálmate y cállate.

—Ah no, no. ¿Me estás callando?—Ron se señaló a sí mismo, volteándose completamente hacía la muchacha.

—Alguien debe de.

—Mira, quizá me asustas porque con tu ceja mal depilada y tu bigote sometes, pero…

—Pero Ron, tu tampoco estás depilado—observó Luna, quien estaba a un lado del aludido.

—Pero soy hombre.

— ¿Seguro?

—Harry—reprendió Hermione, mandándole una dura mirada.

— ¡Pero con solo verlo caminar!—se defendió Potter.

— ¿Me has visto caminar Harry?—un leve sonrojo invadió a Ron, cosa por la cual el de lentes compuso una magnífica cara de terror.

—Mierda.

—Obviamente Ron, luego de tantos años es normal que te vea caminar—decía Hermione, que estaba parada en medio de los muchachos.

—Con la diferencia que ahora caminas como mujer—susurró el de cabello oscuro, agachando un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Quién camina como mujer?—espetó, con una voz muy masculina, el joven Weasley, mientras inflaba el pecho y miraba retador a Harry.

— ¡Ron!—dijo sonriente la Gryffindor, mientras se le echaba encima al taheño para abrazarlo.

— ¿Qué?—decía entre el abrazo el antes mencionado, mientras componía una cara de extrañeza.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó Harry, acercándose un poco.

— ¿Por qué no debería?—le contestó con otra pregunta, para luego deshacer el abrazo con su amiga.

—Has estado actuando tan raro—le dijo la muchacha, quien seguía cerca de Ron—. Nos preocupamos.

— ¿Se preocuparon?—el pelirrojo sonrió—. Eso quiere decir que tú y Harry se preocuparon por mí. ¡Harry se preocupó por mi!—y las ilusiones de los muchachos se fueron de paseo.

Había sido un lapsus de masculinidad en el ahora afeminado Ronald. Ya había comenzado a hablar y explicarse como la niña de hacía unos cinco minutos.

Por su parte, Harry, se masajeaba las sienes. Hermione miraba escéptica al Weasley, que seguía sonriendo y sonriendo. Por momentos, las ganas de largarse a llorar la invadieron, pero no se lo permitió. Ni que fuera qué.

— ¡Vuelve!—le dijo en un susurró que luego se convirtió en casi un grito—. ¡Regresa a ser el de antes!

— ¿Qué tienes Mione?—la masculina –chiste-, femenina voz que emanaba de Ron logró que la muchacha se le fuera encima, golpeándolo levemente en el pecho.

— ¡Me tienes harta!

—A los dos la verdad...—dijo Harry en un tono algo flojo y desanimado.

— ¿Pero qué te he hecho?—decía alarmado el pelirrojo, tratando de agarrar las muñecas de su amiga.

— ¿Aparte de decirle gorda, bigotona, amargada, frígida, chismosa?—decía Harry, un poco alejado de los dos.

— ¡No te metas Harry!—ordenó el muchacho con su voz de gay, no más bien, niña.

—Ahora no quieres que me meta.

—Solo lo complicas.

— ¿Yo lo complico?

— ¡Regresa a ser tú!

—Esto es muy raro. Nunca había visto a Ron con esas mañas—decía Luna despistada, mientras comenzaba a saltar en su lugar (nadie sabe la razón).

—Mione, enserio, cálmate.

—Pero tiene razón Ron.

—Tú cállate Potter.

— ¿Ahora soy Potter?—le dijo el moreno a su amigo, mientras se acercaba. Hermione había dejado de manotear y se limitaba a estar recargada en el pecho del pelirrojo, quien había conseguido tomarla de las manos para que ya no lo golpeara.

Ron le iba a responder pero unos pasos en el pasillo interrumpieron su habla. Todos los presentes voltearon.

Las personas que menos querían toparse llegaban con su aire de grandeza exagerada.

—Mira Blaise—le decía Draco en tono burlón a su acompañante—, una pelea de novios.

—Ron y yo no somos novios—le contestó seria Hermione, que se había separado de su amigo, soltándose de igual manera de su agarre.

—Me refería a Potter y Weasley.

—Váyanse de aquí—exigió Harry, dando un paso hacia el frente con su ceño fruncido.

—Largo de aquí, zorras entrometidas—y Ron no pudo elegir mejor momento para sacar su lado más femenino.

Los Slytherin miraron extrañados al pelirrojo, que había tomado una pose…rara. En tanto, Hermione y Harry tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Linda pose Weasley—se burló Zabini, para luego reírse mostrando su blanca sonrisa.

—Lindo grano en la barbilla—contestó el muchacho mientras meneaba de forma extraña su cabeza y dedo índice, como negra de estética de bajo presupuesto. Por instinto Blaise se llevó una mano al lugar indicado por el pelirrojo—. Ahora, ya váyanse víboras malolientes, que por cómo me ven me siento _desnuda_ ante dos depravados.

—… ¿Desnuda?

—Ya nos vamos—dijo Hermione por sobre la voz de Draco, que había volteado a ver a su compañero.

La castaña le tapó la boca a Ron y casi se lo llevó a rastras, siendo seguida por Luna.

Por su parte Harry se mantuvo en su lugar, viendo a los otros dos. Inevitablemente la escena del bosque se le vino a la cabeza, recordando también el comportamiento del rubio por el otro muchacho. Raro se le hacía que justamente ahí, a mitad del pasillo, aquellos seres se le hacían los más fríos y malnacidos, no siendo cierto del todo.

Draco le regresaba la mirada a Potter. Ya se habían quedado solos los tres, a mitad del corredor, y ninguno se disponía a romper el silencio.

El rubio abrió la boca para hablar pero no encontró las palabras exactas que había estado acomodando desde el día anterior, para la segunda petición que le haría al niño-que-vivió. Sin embargo, cuando lo ensayó todo le había salido 'cordial', pero en ese momento era como si todo lo que se dispuso a hablar fuera borrado de su mente.

Blaise lo notó y supuso que sería él quien iniciaría la conversación. Su amigo le había contado lo sucedido en el bosque, y habían acordado hablar con el Gryffindor, pero bien sabía lo que les iba a costar.

—Oye…—comenzó pero al parecer fue demasiado tarde ya que el de ojos esmeraldas ya había dado la vuelta. Aquello fue como una señal para Draco, quien de repente encontró su voz.

— ¡Potter!—iba a caminar hacía el muchacho, pero éste ya se había ido doblando por el pasillo y no se le antojaba andar persiguiendo gente.

—Luego hablamos con el—le dijo Zabini cuando llegó a su lado, palmeándole el hombro.

Draco suspiró y miró el piso por unos momentos, hasta que algo llegó a su mente, un detalle que pasó por alto cuando vio a Harry.

—Weasley dijo "_desnuda_", ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Habían ido corriendo, literalmente, lejos de donde se quedaron Blaise y Draco. Harry a duras penas pudo dar con sus amigos. Ahora reconocía los dotes de corredora que poseía Hermione.<p>

Cuando se toparon, en otro pasillo, la castaña se disculpó con Luna porque no podrían ir a cenar. Ron protestó, pero una mirada de la Granger bastó para callarlo. Luna, al parecer, no le tomó importancia y dijo que todo estaba bien, y que esperaba verles de nuevo.

Al momento en que la Ravenclaw desapareció por el corredor, Hermione dejó caer sus hombros y suspirar algo aliviada. Luego, de forma algo estrepitosa, se volteó en dirección a sus amigos, más concretamente a Harry.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—el muchacho abrió la boca pero ni tiempo hubo para contestar—. Malfoy vio a Ron. Harry, ¡lo vio y escuchó!, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Pero qué tiene de malo que me vea?—no comprendía el pelirrojo. Para él, todo era muy normal.

—No lo sé—contestó el de lentes a la muchacha, ignorando al otro—. Quizá no se lo digan a nadie.

— ¡Es Malfoy!, por supuesto que lo hará—ahora la bruja había comenzado a andar de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, un león enojado.

—Recemos porque no—le dijo al tiempo Harry.

Luego de unos segundos el muchacho detuvo a Hermione, ya que lo había comenzado a marear.

Ella suspiró y bajó la cabeza, para luego sobarse el puente de la nariz. Se deshizo del agarre de su mejor amigo y camino hacía Ron. Éste último la miraba extrañado, empero la joven no le tomó importancia.

—Te vamos a curar—le dijo seria, muy convencida de sí—, y no importa lo que hayas hecho, te ayudaremos.

Tanto Harry como Ron no comprendieron ni media palabra de lo que dijo la otra, pero le dieron la razón. El primero por estar muy cansado y el segundo por no querer pelear con su amiga, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que terminaría perdiendo.

—Seguro—le dio la razón el joven Weasley, para luego tomar de las manos a la castaña—. ¡Yo te ayudo amiguis!

Harry juró que en ese momento Hermione se quiso pegar un tiro, o en su defecto, un Avada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Gracias por leer!:) y gracias por todos los reviews: Scarlett, loca de atar, JAFRYN, xXxhikaryxXx, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y críticas:D**

**Y bueno, ojala les haya gustado este capítulo(: En fin, cualquier crítica, comentario, recomendación, será bien recibida en un review(:**


	4. Compra mi silencio, Malfoy

**¡He regresado con el cuarto capítulo! Se que me tarde, pero era necesario. Sin mas que decir, que lo disfruten(:**

**Capítulo 4: Compra mi silencio, Malfoy**

—Muy bien, ahora explícame lo que tienes en mente—dijo Blaise al rubio, mientras intentaba seguir su apresurado paso.

—Aquí no—el muchacho viró alrededor, percatándose que había algunos alumnos más en el pasillo que estaban recorriendo—. No necesito oídos chismosos.

El morocho asintió y se calló para poder tomar aire y seguir la correteada –caminata, según Draco- que tenía meta en la Sala Común.

Cuando tuvieron acceso a ésta última Zabini supo que no tendrían la plática ahí, puesto que había unos grupos de alumnos reunidos. Oyó el gruñido que lanzó el Malfoy que luego le dijo un escueto "Sígueme" para desaparecer escaleras arriba, justamente detrás de la puerta que delimitaba la entrada a la habitación que compartían ambos con Theodore.

—De acuerdo, aquí no hay nadie—dijo Blaise, para luego irse a acomodar a su cama, viendo directamente a los orbes de su amigo.

—Ya sé que haremos—se acercó de igual forma a la cama donde permanecía sentado el otro—. ¿Tú también lo notaste, no?

— ¿La excesiva feminidad de Weasley?—Draco rió por el tono de voz que empleó el morocho—, por supuesto, creo que sería un imbécil si no.

—Entonces ya te darás una idea del objeto que utilizaremos.

— ¿Tú crees que funcione?

—Claro, ¿No vista acaso la mirada de Potter y la sucia?, estaban aterrados, por supuesto que va a resultar. Ahora lo que me falta e…—el chirrido de la puerta abrirse interrumpió al rubio, quien por cierto se volteó entre molesto y preocupado hacía la fuente de sonido.

Tras la entrada, y con un aura deprimente, se encontraba Theodore Nott que lucía un poco peor que el día anterior.

—Theo—exclamó preocupado Zabini, que al instante se levantó de su lecho –casi madreándose con el piso- para llegar a lado de su amigo—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada—murmuro muy bajito el muchacho, que luego de unos segundos entró en el cuarto.

Tanto Draco como Blaise notaron al instante el lodo que manchaba los zapatos del joven, al igual que la sangre y pellejos que tenía en sus nudillos. También identificaron raspones en su cara y en los pantalones del uniforme. Había regresado al bosque.

Desde hacía cerca de dos meses Theodore descargaba su furia contra los árboles, y eso sería grandioso –en parte- a excepción que lo hacía a costa de su salud, más en específico de sus manos y piernas.

No era la primera vez que le veían con esa pinta, de hecho era de la mejores veces que le habían visto luego de regresar del bosque. Que le faltaran pedacitos de piel en los nudillos, a veces, era lo mejor que podía traer. Ambos Slytherin recuerdan como un día encontraron a Nott en su cama, hecho un desastre y con la muñeca y unos cuantos dedos fracturados. Otro día tuvieron que ir ellos mismos a buscarlo cuando el muchacho no se apareció en la habitación.

—Déjalo ya Theo—decía Blaise luego de agarrar la mano del muchacho y ver sus ensangrentados nudillos—. No te hace ningún bien.

—Me desahoga—se limitó a responder el muchacho, que de un manotazo retiró a sus dos amigos. Se dirigió con pasos lentos y algo indecisos hacía el baño. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino se detuvo y apretó de nuevo sus manos para formarlas en puños. Segundos después los otros dos percibieron un sonido parecido a un ligero, y muy tenue sollozo—. Lo siento, no debería de meterlos en esto. No debería preocuparlos.

La espalda del de cabellera oscura se agitaba de forma casi inteligible, siendo secundada por unos leves gemidos, o gruñidos más bien.

Draco se acercó unos pasos hacía el joven, y cuando se decidió a tomarlo del brazo, el pequeño roce alertó al sollozante, haciendo que éste diera un movimiento brusco en contra del rubio.

— ¡No!—exclamó muy fuerte el joven Nott para luego irse rápido hacía el baño y encerrarse.

Los otros dos sabían que eso se debía al orgullo y dignidad que aún mantenía Theodore. Verlo llorar era como golpear al muchacho en sus partes más bajas y escupirle en la cara, simplemente no se lo podía permitir. Fue por esa razón que se quitó el –casi- agarre de Malfoy sobre su brazo y se giró decidido al baño. No deseaba que lo vieran con ojos de lástima o compasión. "No necesito nada de eso" recuerdan que una vez les espetó enojado el moreno.

—Chingado—susurró enojado Blaise, que luego golpeó molesto una de las paredes.

—No empieces tú también—dijo el rubio después de mirar la entrada al baño y regresar sus ojos hacía Zabini.

—Como a Pot…—el morocho no pudo seguir con su frase, ya que la mano de Draco sobre sus labios se lo impidió.

— ¡Cállate!—susurró enfadado el hijo de Lucius, que volteó la cabeza apresurado hacía la puerta del baño, tratando de notar algún indicio de que Nott había oído algo—, ¿no ves que Theo te puede escuchar?—siguió diciendo en susurros, todavía con la mano sobre la boca de su amigo.

Blaise hizo ademanes para que Draco quitara su mano y pudiera hablar y respirar propiamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento—decía bajito el muchacho, que respiraba profundo—. Lo había olvidado por un segundo.

—Recuerda que Theo no se debe enterar, ya tiene suficiente por ahora—susurraba, para después separarse de su amigo.

—Supongo que el plan de que me contaras que piensas hacer se ha ido a la fregada.

—Más o menos—concedió el rubio—. Pero estoy seguro que se va a dormir, y entonces podremos hablar.

—Esperemos que pueda dormir.

Y por los ojos de ambos chicos pasó un rayo de tristeza e impotencia, porque indudablemente deseaban que el moreno pudiera conciliar sueño, aunque fuese poquito.

* * *

><p>"¿Ahora qué?" era lo que surcaba la cabeza de Harry en esos exactos momentos. Ya no sabía qué hacer con el tema de Ron y su extraña condición hormonal. Lo habían obligado a irse al cuarto –donde desayunaron algo que Hermione pudo colar de la cocina-, para que después se pusiera como loco por una ligera discusión que tuvo con la castaña.<p>

Aunque los gritos de Ron no eran tan chillones como los de una mujer, seguían teniendo ese pitido característico de las señoras histéricas, cosa que aún así era terrible.

Volvió su vista a la hogaza de pan a medio comer que adornaba genuinamente su cama, al igual que el resto de la comida. Hubiera protestado de no ser que tanto el pelirrojo como Granger no estaban en completo humor, en otras palabras, lo mataban si se atrevía a hablar.

— ¿Por qué no puedes callarte?—ya casi llegaba Hermione al tope de su paciencia, y lo comprobó con que su amiga tomara una almohada y se la estampara en la cara para gritar contra ella.

— ¿Por qué no puedes parecer mujer?, nadie lo sabe, es un secreto del universo—hablaba la peor versión del Weasley: una afeminada. Si George y Fred se enteraban…

— ¡Ah!—la almohada sufría la ira de la muchacha, porque era estrujada sin compasión. Harry iba a hablar pero prefería seguir viviendo.

Sin embargo, al rato de más gritos e insultos llegó un momento en que Rona (versión femenina de Ron) era ya insoportable para la Gryffindor y esa no era una buena señal.

—…pilaras bien las axilas quizá tendrías novio, pero con ese humorcito que te cargas, y lo ñoña que eres, además de que eres una frígida, no creo que alguien quisiera ni tocarte con un palo—le decía Rona con cara de "Soy una víbora y te voy a picar, ¡zaz!" a una muy enojada Hermione.

—Ron, creo que deberías de callarte—sugirió el hombre de la habitación, temiendo por la salud del pelirrojo.

—Pero si es una…—no terminó porque en ese instante el puño de Hermione le desmadró la cara.

¡Y vaya puñetazo!, tan enojada estaba la muchacha que noqueó al Weasley, haciendo que callera sobre el frío piso de la habitación.

— ¿Nunca has pensado en ser boxeadora?—los ojos incendiados en ira de la Gryffindor se posaron en los verdes de su amigo—. Me callo.

—Sí, cállate—dijo viendo el cuerpo inconsciente del de hebras rojizas al tiempo que sacudía su mano.

— ¿Te duele?

—No tanto por el coraje—contestó—. No puedo creerlo.

— ¿Qué hayas golpeado a Ron?—cuestionó Harry que se había levantado de su sitio para caminar hacía la bruja y admirar con ella al inconsciente.

—Que me haya tardado tanto en hacerlo, más bien—explico. Segundos después dio un suspiro y se sentó en la cama más próxima—. Quiero a Ron, es mi amigo, es un buen chico, pero…eso—señaló con la vista al muchacho pelirrojo— me supera.

—A todos—tomó asiento a su lado.

—En verdad, ¿qué le pasó?—vio a su amigo, con ojos de esperanza y tristeza. Sin embargo no le sostuvo la mirada. Tragó seco—. El no era así. Alguien le hizo esto.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, y Harry reconoció que era por el hecho de que su amiga se estaba replanteando su moral y se regañaba mentalmente. El presentía lo que sucedía entre sus amigos, era algo obvio que a Hermione le atrajera Ron, pero éste último era un lento –idiota- y no se daba cuenta de las cosas.

La observó por un rato. En algunas ocasiones se paraba a pensar que ella, a veces, era demasiado mujer para su amigo. No es que dijera que el Weasley fuera malo o algo por el estilo, pero en ocasiones se quedaba corto.

—Ya se ha hecho muy tarde—dijo como si nada, viendo el reloj que había en una mesa cercana, marcando un cuarto para las doce de la tarde.

—Si—dijo quedito la muchacha, que luego de un tiempo se recostó en la cama—, si, ya es tarde.

Harry se quedó pensando, y una duda, que ya había tenido desde hacía unos minutos, volvió a su cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron despierte?—ella posicionó sus ojos sobre él, completamente seria. Sonrió después, pero de una forma más bien triste.

—No se—volteó su cara hacía el techo de la recámara—, no sé pero no pienso perder más el tiempo.

Dicho esto la muchacha se puso en pie y camino unos cuantos pasos para luego voltearse.

—Voy a la biblioteca. Estoy segura que pronto encontraré algo que me sirva—el de lentes asintió—. Encárgate de Ron.

—Si…espera, ¿qué?

—Uno de los dos debe de investigar, y por lo visto le encanta tu compañía—decía ella ya tomando el pomo de la puerta.

—Pero…

—Vas a estar bien Harry—le sonrió—. Regreso pronto—y con esas palabras la bruja se perdió entre los muros del lugar y dio paso un silencio algo incómodo.

El moreno se levantó y cerró la puerta con algo de lentitud y escepticismo. No quería quedarse en la habitación con esa imitación de Ron, una imitación muy amanerada y que tenía tendencias homosexuales. No, él quería salir y divagar por el castillo, ver los brazos y espaldas de sus compañeros y luego, de lejos obviamente, admirar a su rubia obsesión. Él no quería quedarse con un –futuro- malhumorado pelirrojo en pleno periodo…claro si es que lo tuviera.

Se fue a recostar a su cama y siguió pensando en esto y aquello, siendo 'esto' el rubio y 'aquello' la apuesta hecha con Seamus y Dean. Si Hermione se entera lo mata, de igual forma Ron…no, estaba seguro que Ron sería peor que su amiga.

"Si se enteran…" razonaba, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago. Volteó a ver a su amigo que seguía tirado en el piso. Se veía tranquilo y como el Ronald Weasley de siempre. "Pero no se qué podría reaccionar peor, Ron o Rona"

Luego, en la remota posibilidad de que él terminara saliendo –o siendo novio- con Draco se puso a curiosear en cómo reaccionarían sus amigos. Es decir, ahora sabía que sus amigos eran Zabini y Nott, antes pensó en Goyle y Crabble, pero ellos eran mas como mojigatos. ¿Se enfadarían?, ¿lo rechazarían?, ¿se pondrían bien contentos y celebrarían con unas cervezas de mantequilla?, eran las preguntas que rondaban su mente, y con lo que se le fueron los minutos, hasta que un gemido, bajito y débil lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Harry?—se escuchó nombrar por una voz bien conocida. El mencionado asomó su cabeza por encima de la cama y sonrió a su amigo, que se sobaba la cara.

— ¿Dolió?

—Madres, si—se sobó la nariz—. Ahora ya sé que sintió Malfoy en tercero.

El de lentes sonrió por el comentario y le echó una mano a su amigo para que se pusiera en pie. Al ver la cara de cansancio que componía, el muchacho le propuso que fuera a dormir, era sábado y no había nada interesante por hacer. Y que era muy probable que lo adolorido se le bajara con una siesta.

—Creo que tienes razón—accedió el de cabellera roja, para después tirarse sobre su cama.

El niño-que-vivió le comunicó a su amigo que para cualquier cosa lo buscara en la biblioteca porque ahí estaría. Ron se limitó a levantar una mano y Harry se dio por satisfecho.

Salió de su cuarto y se preguntó si debía o no ponerle llave, pero prefirió no hacerlo, luego se pondría histérico el muchacho.

—Muy histérico—iba bajando las escaleras cuando lo dijo y se detuvo a medio camino. Ron no se había portado afeminado ni rarito, solo como Ron. Sonrió complacido y se fue –casi- saltando por las escaleras. Debía de decírselo a Hermione…aunque luego de eso ella lo regañaría. ¡Nah!, la muchacha no se moriría por saber un detalle como ese.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común verificó la hora. Ya iban a ser las doce y media. Se dio prisa pero antes de poder salir del todo, alguien lo llamó.

— ¡Oye, Harry!—el aludido se volteó hacía Seamus, que venía junto con Dean—. ¿A dónde vas?

—A la biblioteca. Ayudaré a Hermione a encontrar lo que sea que tenga Ron—explicó.

—Ah, Ron—dijo Dean, que luego preguntó: —, ¿sabes dónde está?

—En el cuarto, dormido.

— ¿La fiera está dormida?—bromeó Finnigan, que le dio un leve codazo a Dean que también sonrió por el comentario—. De acuerdo, no lo molestamos. Ahora, lo importante.

— ¿Importante?—cuestionó extrañado el de lentes, que de repente se vio abrazado por los hombros y llevado a un rincón en la Sala Común—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hemos hablado—comenzó Seamus—, y creemos que esto se está tardando mucho.

— ¿Te refieres a la apuesta?—preguntó Harry.

—Sí, eso mismo—respondió Seamus—. Creemos que estás tardando.

—No me ch… si no han pasado más de tres días—decía Potter, pasándose la mano por los cabellos.

—No es nuestra culpa que no te sepas mover—se encogió de hombros Dean.

— ¡Pero son tres días!—hablo muy alto, haciendo que varias miradas se posaran sobre él—. Es un tipo duro, debo tratarlo.

—Eso me suena a excusa—Dean tenía algo parecido a una sonrisa, que apenas se formaba—. Esto debe avanzar.

—Dijimos que no había periodo de tiempo—Harry apretó su mandíbula, lo que hizo que su voz sonara fuerte y grotesca.

—Lo sabemos, pero queremos ver acción—Seamus se encogió de hombros, como si no hubiera escuchado la gutural voz de Harry.

—La verán—aseguró—pero todo a su tiempo.

—Por cierto, ¿no has pensado en qué pasaría si Ron se entera?—la mirada de Dean estaba posada en algún punto muerto de la pared, por lo tanto no previó la cara que compuso Harry—. Creo que te mataría.

—Ni se les ocurra decírselo—apenas se imaginó la escena y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Estaba seguro que sus amigos tomarían mejor la noticia de que es homosexual a que le gusta Draco. Los mataría.

—Claro que no—dijo Seamus, con una mueca afable y tranquila—, no pensamos decirlo, a nadie. Pero creo que sería muy gracioso. Además si es a Rona a quien se lo dices...

—Vas a tener que correr—rió Dean, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Harry suspiró, siendo una mezcla de cansancio y alivio. Les dijo que luego platicarían mejor, pero que tenía que marcharse. Ellos lo aceptaron sin mucho esfuerzo. Harry pensó que solo le habían hecho esa conversación porque no tenían nada más que hacer. Sin embargo, él si tenía cosas que hacer. Para empezar, lo primero que ocupaba su lista de pendientes era la situación de Ron, luego ya después, pensaría en la estúpida apuesta.

La apuesta. Cada vez que lo pensaba algo en su cabeza le hacía ponerse nervioso. No sabía muy bien que era, y prefería no indagar porque de alguna manera sabía qué es lo que causaba ese sentimiento. Aunque a los ojos de Seamus y Dean todo fuera un juego de seducción, para él era algo mucho más íntimo, era sobre quién le gustaba. Lo peor del caso es que se sentía cómodo sabiendo que, tanto Thomas como Finnigan, pensaban que todo era parte de la malvada apuesta, que él seguía siendo el amigo heterosexual de siempre y que el hecho de que le gustara un hombre –peor aún, Malfoy- estaba muy lejos del camino.

Si se lo pensaba bien, estaba escondiéndose en su pequeña burbuja –porque se le hacía muy grosero decir clóset- y todo por el qué dirían los demás. No es que en parte fuera la sociedad lo que le preocupaba, sino lo que sus amigos pensaran al respecto. Quizá la noticia de que se había _cambiado de equipo_ no sería muy grata a los oídos de Hermione y Ron, pero lo terminarían aceptando; sin embargo el decirles que estaba teniendo un _crush_ muy fuerte por quien se supone es su enemigo desde hacía años, era algo más fuerte y pesado que sólo el decirles sobre su orientación sexual, además de que podría ganarse una seria pelea con sus amistades. Lo que lo hundía todo era que si confesaba que era gay no creía poder callarse sobre Draco. Era un lío total. Ahora recordaba que esa era una de las razones por las que no se había confesado.

A lo lejos vio la entrada a la biblioteca y el corazón se le estrujo un poquito. Ahí estaba Hermione devorando un libro tratando de encontrar la cura para Ron.

Suspiro cansado, tratando que con ese gesto todo sobre la apuesta, sus sentimientos y demás desaparecieran, momentáneamente claro, pero que lo dejaran pensar en Ron y nada más.

Con sigilo se terminó sentando a un lado de su amiga, quién parecía tan abstraída en sus cosas que no notó la cercanía de Harry, o más bien, su presencia.

—Hermione—habló el muchacho cerca del oído de la joven, para poder atraer su atención.

Como se lo imagino la bruja pego un saltito cuando escuchó su nombre. Al instante regresó su cabeza hacía Harry para luego soltar un ruidito y sonreír.

—Harry, eres tu—hizo el amago de volver a leer pero al instante enfocó mejor su vista sobre su mejor amigo y abrió los ojos entre asustada y molesta—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿y Ron?, Harry ¿qué has hecho?, lo dejaste solo, no sabes lo que puede pasar, se pondrá histérico y…

El de lentes se vio bañado en el nerviosismo de Granger y la tomó por los hombros para que ella se callara por fin. Al no funcionar le tapó la boca a lo que la muchacha lo miró aún peor.

—Está bien, Ron está bien—ella se calmó un poco y Harry decidió que podía retirar su mano de los labios de su amiga—. Se despertó de tu golpe y estaba normal, y se durmió. Le dije que estaría aquí, en la biblioteca y que para cualquier cosa viniera a buscarme. Lo he dejado sin llave. No tienes por qué preocuparte, además creo que necesitas ayuda.

—Lo siento y gracias. Es muy considerado de tu parte venir a rescatarme.

—Cosas de amigos—le sonrió y se levantó con cuidado de su silla para ir a buscar en un libro—. Por cierto, ¿sobre qué estamos buscando?

—Pociones o hechizos sobre cambios de personalidad, o transformación de personalidad. Cualquier cosa como esa ayuda—respondió la castaña que en un segundo devolvió su vista hacía las paginas que tenía debajo, para concentrarse lo más que su cerebro le permitía.

Harry se dio satisfecho con la información y se fue a buscar un libro con algo parecido a los temas que Hermione le recomendó. En unos minutos logró dar con un pergamino y dos libros que lo ayudarían.

Pasó sus dedos por el lomo de uno de los libros, que era de un color azul oscuro con letras plateadas. En el recitaba "Hechizos de personalidad. Volumen 2". Volvió a subir su vista hacía los estantes y en un peldaño alto y fuera de su alcance vio un libro. Era rojo escarlata y sus leras doradas. Podía leer a la perfección el título y fue eso lo que le provocó un escalofrío. "Castigos Mágicos: Transexualismo y Homosexualidad" rezaba en el lomo del ejemplar.

Harry supuso que debía de ser antiguo porque hacía años que habían abolido las leyes en contra de las personas homosexuales.

—Pero hace poco que la sociedad los aceptó—susurró para sí, recordando cómo una vez Molly Weasley le contaba acerca de una amiga suya que era lesbiana.

Recuerda que la mujer le contó que los familiares de su amiga la rechazaron, y aunque no la pudieron arrestar o castigar, la sociedad la veía muy mal y la hacía a un lado. "Fue algo terrible Harry. Ella era alguien muy querida para mí y yo sentía el coraje y dolor de ver cómo la trataban los demás" dijo Molly cuando le contaba la historia al tiempo que cocinaba algo.

Luego el señor Weasley le contó sobre un "muchacho" que fue asesinado. La verdad era que era un transexual y pese a que fue homicidio las autoridades del Ministerio hicieron pocas cosas para perseguir al asesino, o más bien, para hacer justicia. "Discriminación, esa es la palabra que lo explica todo" casi podía escuchar la voz de Molly en su cabeza, mientras se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas a causa del recuerdo de su amiga.

Gracias a Merlín que a él no le había tocado vivir en esa época.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que había estado parado como idiota viendo un libro en el estante y no pudo evitar sentir una mirada sobre él. Volteo su cabeza para los lados y al final del pasillo de estanterías de libros una persona lo escrutaba, parado en medio de los aparadores.

No le costó mucho trabajo reconocer a Draco como el espía –bueno, no era espía porque ni escondido estaba-, pero lo que sí le costó reconocer fue la mirada que le mandaba. Podía ser una mezcla de odio y desprecio, o algo así como rencor, pero la verdad es que cuando el rubio comenzó a caminar hacía él su corazón se agito en su pecho y no necesariamente porque era el hombre de sus sueños –literalmente, ya había soñado unas cuantas veces con Malfoy- se le acercaba. Recordó todas la veces que el muchacho había hecho algo para lastimarlo, cuando lo insultaba a él, a Ron y a Hermione. Pero lo que se le vino a la cabeza no fue sin más la escena de Theodore en el bosque y Draco en una semi-amenaza. Debía de ser eso, estaba claro, pero no entendía por qué.

La verdad no sabía muy bien las razones para no habérselo contado a nadie, porque ni media palabra salió de sus labios con referencia a aquella tarde lluviosa. Quizá porque pensaba que no era lo correcto, o porque el asunto de Ron ya los tenía suficientemente ocupados como para preocuparse por un Slytherin con problemas para controlar la rabia (o lo que fuera que tenía).

Pero todo se despejó de su mente cuando vio la poca distancia que los separaba, solo unos dos metros entre ambos, y cuando otra presencia se hizo perceptible en su espalda. Estaba rodeado, por decirlo así, en una biblioteca mientras buscaba libros para ayudar a Ron. Era algo extraño pensárselo de esa manera, pero fue lo segundo que se le aparecía en la cabeza, ya que lo primero era un intento de homicidio.

—Potter—aunque estaban en la biblioteca y está prohibido hablar con un tono de voz elevado, su apellido de los labios de Malfoy salió muy fuerte y duro. Pensó que quizá estaban lo suficientemente alejados de Madame Pince como para que la mujer los escuchara y pudiera regañar, o simplemente para que alguien los escuchara.

—Malfoy—y como se dio cuenta que nadie los reprendió, Harry se dio el lujo de utilizar el mismo volumen para hacerle frente a Draco. El silencio los hizo estremecerse, ya que eran las miradas las que peleaban en aquel desértico pasillo de la biblioteca.

—Tenemos que hablar—sentenció Malfoy para luego agregar—: pero no aquí, sígueme.

Aunque Harry no hubiera deseado seguirlo a sabrá Merlín donde, la mano de alguien más empujándolo por la espalda lo desconcertó y obligó a hacer lo mencionado por el rubio.

Fue así como se vio entre un Slytherin al que "odiaba" y otro que probablemente fuera de la misma casa. Debía de ser Zabini, porque dudaba que se tratara de Goyle o Crabbe ya que por la poca percepción que tenía del desconocido era mucho más pequeño que los antes mencionados. Quizá fuera el mismísimo Nott, pero no lo consideraba muy probable.

Cuando pasaron cuatro estanterías se vieron en el final del pasillo, el cual topaba con un pequeño muro de madera que dirigía hacía otra sección. Draco dobló a la derecha marcando el camino, y en la esquina del muro volvió a girar para así adentrarse más al fondo de la biblioteca, donde ni siquiera estaba bien alumbrado.

Luego de pasar tres corredores más el rubio pareció decidir que era suficientemente lejos y se metió en un pasillo que estaba lleno de libros polvorientos que ni siquiera se distinguían bien.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente adentrados en el corredor limitado por estanterías, Draco se volteó hacía Harry para disponerse a hablar.

—Aquí está bien—Potter pensó que se dirigía mas al otro que todavía llevaba detrás, que a él. Pero no le dio ocasión de preguntarse más por que la rígida voz de Malfoy lo volvió a llamar—. Potter.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy?—le gruño algo molesto el Gryffindor, porque en nada le había gustado el paseíto que se aventaron por la biblioteca, de hecho se le hacía tan misterioso como para pensar en un homicidio. Pensándolo bien, las películas muggles lo estaban afectando.

—Sabes a lo que te he traído aquí—miró hacía el que seguía en la espalda de Harry—, más bien, a lo que te hemos traído.

Harry sintió cómo el calor que sentía próximo a su espalda se alejaba, dejando en claro que el otro se había distanciado de Potter, quizá para darle espacio o porque ya estaba harto. No es como si Harry deseara saber con exactitud la razón, solo y simplemente lo agradecía.

—Sabes algo sobre la condición de Theo—habló el desconocido. Harry por inercia volteo hacía éste y descubrió a Zabini mirándolo de muy mala manera. Por otro lado se felicito, porque sus conjeturas habían sido correctas.

—Y es algo personal—secundó Draco que se acercó dos pasos hacía el de lentes—, muy personal.

Harry entornó sus ojos hacía el rubio, para poder tener contacto visual con éste y saber más o menos por donde iba el asunto. Solo necesito de dos segundos para notarlo, quizá con Blaise había sido un poco más complicado pero en ese instante los ojos de Malfoy se le antojaron a un libro abierto y él un ávido lector.

—Si les preocupa que se lo haya comentado a alguien pueden quedarse tranquilos—al instante percibió la pequeña chispa de sorpresa de Draco, quién al parecer pensó que Harry no sacaría presunciones tan rápidas.

—¿Por qué deberíamos de creerte?—el enojo era como un invitado de ocasión en la voz de Malfoy: tan destacado que es imposible no notarlo ni aunque sea un segundo.

—Como ustedes han dicho era algo personal—Harry apretaba los libros que llevaba en sus manos, tratando de sonar tranquilo pero serio–, además no es como si tuviera cabeza para andar pensando en eso—y aunque la verdad no la tenía si lo había pensado, pero no se lo dijo a nadie.

—No te creo—gruño Blasie que se acercó a Harry—, pero será mejor para tu salud que sea verdad.

—Sin embargo—interrumpió Draco viendo cómo Zabini llevaba en dirección de amenaza la situación. Él no quería amenaza, más bien chantaje—, te propongo algo. Hemos notado la vivaz y peculiar energía de Ron.

—Su carácter, más bien—explico Blaise.

—Y fue algo difícil decir que se veía igual, o que estaba igual—Harry los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, previendo que estaban tratando de hacer.

—Afeminado es la palabra que buscas Draco— dijo Zabini, sonriente.

—Sí, creo que esa es la palabra, afeminado, ¿no crees Potter?—el mencionado apretaba con furia sus libros, haciendo que crujieran un poco.

—¿A dónde quieren llegar con esto?

—Mira Potter—Draco volvió a ponerse serio, con sus ojos afilados y la mandíbula tensa—, nosotros tenemos algo que tú necesitas y tu puedes hacer algo que nosotros necesitamos, no es difícil comprenderlo.

—¿Piensan comprar mi silencio?

—Esa es una forma muy grotesca de verlo—Zabini se había posicionado a un lado de Draco, para poder ver de frente a Harry—. Llamémoslo un trueque, o tregua, con lo que te sientas más cómodo.

La verdad es que Harry ya se había imaginado algo así, pero en un contexto algo diferente. Él pensó que Draco lo amenazaría si soltaba palabra de lo que vio, aunque debía de decir que estaba mucho mejor la idea de un ligero chantaje, porque a fin de cuentas eso era lo que más describía la circunstancia en la que se hallaba.

—Bien, yo me mantengo callado, ¿qué me darán a cambio?

—La cura para la comadreja—contestó rápidamente el rubio, que ahora mantenía sus brazos cruzados, a diferencia de Blaise que llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes?

—Tienes nuestra palabra—mustió Blaise.

—Aparte, tenemos pleno conocimiento del hechizo que utilizaron sobre él y te aseguro que tu y la sangre sucia nunca lo hallaran en libros.

Harry se quedó pensativo, meditando lo que acababa de escuchar. Todo podía ser verdad o una trampa. Que Draco conociera la cura para la condición de Ron era un punto a favor, era algo completamente diferente que la utilizaran del todo sobre el pelirrojo; sin embargo, existía la posibilidad que todo fuera una mentira, y que ni Malfoy ni Blaise supieran cómo curar al Gryffindor. Pero todo aquello pendía de un fino hilo que Harry debía de saber si cortar o no; era algo arriesgado, pero lo único que podía salir mal era que Ron se pusiera peor, y la verdad no estaba muy lejos de eso.

Además, si accedía podía escalar un peldaño más para acercarse a Draco. Por supuesto que era estúpido que pensara en esas cosas con Ron tan…enfermo, pero le era inevitable entusiasmarse por el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera cerca de él –aunque fuera por razones diferentes- y que pudiera llegar a ganarse su confianza, después de todo siempre había escuchado que debes apuntar más alto de lo que crees.

—¿Cómo es que saben el hechizo y no venga en ningún libro? —aún así, Harry no aceptaba del todo la idea. Luego de tantos años de estar tratando con los Slytherins hay algo que te hace dudar.

A su vez, Draco se exaspero un poco por la desconfianza manifestada, pero luego se dijo que debía de ser normal luego del historial que compartían; Zabini solo se quejó y dijo algo molesto que si era necesario explicarlo, Draco miró a los ojos de Harry y hubo algo en ellos que lo alentó a responder con la verdad; fue por eso que le contó –con aquel tono algo altanero y prepotente- que siendo ellos Slytherins codiciados por mujeres, y perfectos en todo, era obvio que existieran ojos recelosos. Desde que estaban en cuarto año habían aplicado ese hechizo con ellos, lo que los convertía en una versión afeminada y exagerada de ellos mismos. Algo odioso, a opinión de Blaise. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que sucedía, y para suerte de ellos, alumnos de cursos más avanzados (a los que les habían aplicado el mismo hechizo) les enseñaron la cura.

Era algo como una medicina de Slytherin, algo que se pasaba de generación en generación. Para suerte de Draco (y ahora también de Harry) la cura para aquella "enfermedad" era una poción, algo avanzada pero que a Malfoy se le daba muy bien.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes problemas para hacerla? —el rubio bufó casi ofendido. ¿Él teniendo dificultad para hacer una poción?, ¿Potter tenía mierda en la cabeza o qué?

—Por supuesto que puede—para su suerte fue Blaise quien saltó a responder la ignorante pregunta—. Y lo hará para ti a cambio de que…

—Me calle, lo sé. Es solo que no me quiero arriesgar y…

—Escucha Potter— Harry dirigió su vista hacía Draco, quien imperceptiblemente se sintió sorprendido a causa de la potente mirada del Gryffindor, pero que para su suerte no lo demostró.

Era en esos momentos, los cuales eran contados y algo extraños, que la intensidad entre ambos se podía sentir hasta en el aire. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, más de una vez los ojos verdes de Harry lo habían dejado sin aliento. Eran profundos e interesantes y cuando se veía de aquella forma –como justamente lo estaba haciendo en ese momento- podías mandar todo por un tubo y sentirte en un lugar diferente, sólo con ese imbécil de Potter.

Aunque fueran solo unos cuantos segundos Draco lo sentía, en cada fibra de su ser, sobre todo cuando aquella corriente eléctrica pasaba por su espalda y lo hacía sentirse aún más fuera de lugar. No sabía si Harry también lo sentía (esperaba que no), pero no lo creía posible, porque siempre todo seguía igual, como ahora:

—He hecho miles de veces esa estúpida poción y siempre funciona, esta vez no será la excepción; pero a cambio tú te mantendrás callado, no le dirás nada a nadie y si no cumples con tu palabra yo me aseguraré de que el hechizo vuelva a caerle a la comadreja, ¿entendiste?

Harry lo miró desdeñoso por la forma de hablarle, pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza, ya que no quería ser maleducado y acabar por molestar al rubiecito.

—¿Para cuándo la tendrás lista? —en algún momento, Harry sintió que en aquel desolado pasillo de la biblioteca solo existían él y Malfoy; pensaba, quizá, que Blaise se había ido a cortar rosas por el campo mientras montaba un poni, o que había sido abducido por alienígenas, justo ahora no lo tenía claro, y mucho menos le importaba porque sentía esa conexión (no sabía si buena o mala) que estaba teniendo con Draco, aquella que le hacía moverse en su lugar sin haber movido ni un músculo. Oh, mierda, ahora estaba como quinceañera enamorada.

—Te la daré esta noche — ¿era algo enfermo haber escuchado doble sentido en aquella frase? —, en la torre de astronomía— en serio, porque lo único que estaba escuchando era algo así como "sexo, sexo, sexo"—, a las nueve en punto. No llegues tarde.

Malfoy ni siquiera espero por una respuesta y se fue de ahí, seguido por Blaise que al parecer ya había regresado de su paseo en poni.

Harry lo vio marcharse, a través de los pasillos polvorientos y algo lúgubres. Él se quedó de pie, viendo la cabellera rubia desaparecer luego de dar vuelta. Había conseguido algo así como la cura, pero ahora debía de enfrentarse a otro problema: Hermione.

Si se suponía que no debía de decirle a nadie sobre Theodore y mucho menos sobre el acuerdo que acababa de hacer con Draco, ¿cómo le iba a explicar a Hermione que había encontrado la cura y que hasta la había hecho? Quizá pedirle que no pregunte, o dársela a Ron a escondidas.

Caminó con esa idea en la cabeza. Tal vez si solo se la daba a Ron sin que su amiga se enterara podría salvar todo y no echar a perder lo que acababa de lograr: la salud de su amigo y, estar más cerca de Draco.

Se sentía como un idiota, o más bien se había comportado como un idiota. Solo por unos segundos se sintió ido por la mirada de Malfoy, y esa sensación de inquietud en su pecho no ayudaba.

Pero debía de despejar su mente, dejar a un lado el tema de la apuesta y su atracción por el Slytherin y concentrarse en algo más importante: ¿Qué mentira decirle a Hermione?

* * *

><p>—¿Nada?<p>

—Nada.

Bufó exasperada y sin preguntárselo se enmaraño el pelo, por el estrés que estaba cargándose consigo.

—Harry debemos de hacer algo pronto— aunque no debiera, al muchacho solo le daban ganas de reírse de la apariencia de Hermione, pero si lo hacía… bueno debían de cavar una tumba más en el panteón.

—Lo sé, lo sé —y lo iba a hacer, sólo que no se lo diría. No le agradaba la idea de contarle sobre lo de Malfoy—, pero golpeándonos contra la mesa no haremos nada.

—¿Cómo supiste…—volvió a moverse el cabello, algo histérica—. Oh bueno, creo que tienes razón. Quizá si buscara un poco más…

—¿Por qué no descansas?

—¿Cómo?

Harry la vio, ahí sentada frente a la mesa, con seis libros alrededor y cuatro de ellos abiertos, su cabello desarreglado y esponjado, su ropa desacomodada y sus ojos ardiendo en desesperación. ¿Cómo una chica como ella se iba a ir a descansar mientras uno de sus mejor amigos –y por la que estaba loca- estaba teniendo una transformación nada sana? Bueno, tal vez para alguien más, sería tan simple como irse a emborrachar con whisky traficado en la torre de astronomía, pero Hermione era esa especie en peligro de extinción que no daba rienda suelta a asuntos como ese. En otras palabras era especial.

—Vamos a dar un paseo— sinceramente, en aquella situación, Harry creía que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Pero se sorprendió al ver cómo ella accedía tan fácilmente, se levantaba iba a dejar los libros a su lugar y lo seguía hacía el jardín. Era sábado y lo que más querían era ir a relajarse a algún sitio, donde ni los gritos histéricos de Ron o las interrupciones de gente indeseada arruinaran el momento.

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, uno porque no sabía que decir y la otra por estar lo suficientemente cansada como para callarse.

Aunque iban uno al lado del otro, ni se sentían; era como un gran espacio acompañándolos, con ese silencio tan pulcro que los hacía desquiciarse.

Llegaron a la orilla del lago y se quedaron ahí, no sabiendo qué más hacer. La verdad es que la vista era muy bonita: el sol poniéndose y alumbrando con destellos dorados el horizonte al igual que el lago, propiciando un paisaje encantador, como si pequeños rayitos de oro atravesaran cada lugar que el sol tocaba. Harry volteó a ver a Hermione, e inclusive esos rayos de luz la alumbraban, dando un brillo especial en su piel y en su cabello. Era algo muy romántico, algo que alguna vez le hubiera gustado compartir con Ginny, y que estaba seguro Hermione deseaba compartir con Ron.

Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si en vez de descubrir su homosexualidad se hubiera enamorado de Granger. Era una muchacha bonita, muy atractiva e inteligente, con la que, además de todo, tenía muy buena química. Seguramente no se arrepentiría, o no del todo; sin embargo debía de recordar la pequeña atracción que Ron estaba sintiendo por ella y, si él se hubiera enamorado de Hermione, estaba seguro que la muchacha lo hubiera mandado al diablo por Ron.

Alguna vez se los imaginó a los dos, pero la verdad es que en sus sueños la pareja que conformaban no tenía el mismo toque que estaba seguro tendrían.

Pero, volviendo a su realidad, estaba agradecido de haber descubierto que es gay a que le gusta su mejor amiga, aquella que estaba a su lado, viendo con quietud la puesta de sol, con su mirada algo entristecida y sus facciones tensas. De alguna forma el verla así la hacía lucir más bella, atractiva o incluso atrayente. Podía ser que era gay, pero sabía aún sabía reconocer a una muchacha bonita.

Quitó su vista del perfil de la bruja y la fijó en el lago, que ahora destilaba unos hermosos tonos dorados y naranjas. Sintió el aire un poco más cálido y rozando sus mejillas. Momentos como ese eran únicos, y siempre lo serían. No importaba que ahora estuvieran callados, pues ese silencio era el complemento perfecto a la situación. Pero ni bien, Harry después debió de admitir que no podía comerse el pastel sin la cereza.

—Amo a Ron.

Y tan sencillo como eso, Hermione confesó lo que no le había dicho a nadie, aunque los demás ya lo supieran.

Harry se tensó en su lugar pero no giro la cabeza, porque sabía que ella no lo miraba.

—Lo sé.

Admitirlo era algo un tanto extraño. Hermione enamorada de su mejor amigo, aquel pelirrojo idiota, algo lento pero de buen corazón; ese por el que justamente estaban buscando en la biblioteca tantos hechizos de transformación de personalidad; por el que aceptó el chantaje de Malfoy; por quien ahora estaban descansando.

—¿En verdad lo sabes? —el rugido del viento se sobrepuso, un poco, sobre las palabras de la bruja, al tiempo que el mismo aire movía el cabello y ropas de ambos—. ¿En verdad, Harry?

No se miraban, pero estaba seguro que no era necesario para poder apreciar todo el sentimiento que justo ahora sus ojos debían de estar expresando.

—No por nada eres mi mejor amiga.

Ella suspiró quedito, como si tratara de mantener el mayor tiempo posible el aire en su interior. Sus labios temblaban y no sabía si era por la emoción de estar admitiendo abiertamente sus sentimientos, o porque tenía miedo de haberlo hecho.

—Sé que él se curara, y cuando eso pase…—Harry podía escuchar cómo tragaba saliva y soplaba el aire, agachando un poco la vista para luego subirla y entrecerrar sus ojos cafés, aquellos que reflejaban todo el miedo y emoción que sentía el cuerpo de Hermione—, cuando eso pase, Harry, no creo que llegue a suceder gran cosa.

Él se rió y ella lo miró mal. Harry le sonrió después, porque le parecía idiota que ella creyera que nada iba a suceder entre ambos. Era Ron, Ron Weasley de quién hablaban, ¡por supuesto que iba a pasar algo! Y si esa no era la intención él mismo se aseguraría de encaminarla.

—¿Estás loca Hermione? —Ella se limitó a mirarlo, con el miedo en sus ojos y la luz del crepúsculo bañando su perfil—. Claro que sucederá, porque el también te quiere, aunque aún no se dé cuenta.

—¿Y cuándo lo hará?, Harry, es Ron…el…

—Es un idiota que no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos por ti, pero que lo hará —tomó sus manos, gélidas y pálidas, entre las suyas algo más morenas y calientes. Al instante notó que temblaba, y sabía que no era por frío –si hacía calor-, y se enterneció al ver el tinte de su mirada, como un bebe que no quiere separarse de su mamá, o un niño al que le han dicho que Santa Claus no existe—. Yo me aseguraré de eso, porque él es un lento y necesitará un empujón.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

—Triste, porque aún así lo haré. Son mis dos mejores amigos, ¿por qué no debería de ayudarlos?

Hermione se quedó callada, y bajó la cabeza. Él sentía aún la piel fría de ella contra sus manos. Volteó a ver el agarre entre ellas y la blanca piel de su mejor amiga le recordó, de alguna forma, a la de Draco.

Draco, a quien hoy iría a ver para que le proporcionara la cura para Ron, cura que le daría sin que Hermione se enterara.

Al verla, su corazón se achico. Ella le estaba confesando algo muy íntimo, algo que nunca había dicho y él ni se atrevía a abrir la boca y comentarle sobre sus nuevos gustos, o sobre el pequeño trato con Draco, o los mismísimos sentimientos que tenía por el Slytherin; sentimientos que no tenía en claro, que lo confundían y solo lo hacían mentir más. ¿Por qué no podía ser honesto y ya?

—Creo que todo sería más fácil si tú me gustarás— ella sonreía, por lo que el sonrió también.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso—comenzó a mover sus pulgares sobre las manos de ella y la jaló un poco—.También eres mi mejor amiga.

Se miraron como los cómplices que eran y sonrieron aún más.

La luz reflejada en el rostro de Hermione se iba apagando y el sol se escondía en el horizonte. Estaba oscureciendo y ellos seguían ahí, en una escena muy romántica como para ellos.

—Creo que hay que regresar.

—Sí—ella accedió pero no se movió de su lugar, al contrario de Harry, que había dado unos cuantos pasos, manteniendo todavía el agarre entre una de sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa? —por mucho que pudiera decir, el Gryffindor no se esperó que ella le saltara encima en un abrazo. La muchacha enredó sus brazos en torno a los hombros y cuello de su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Él no tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo, -aunque algo perplejo- a lo que ella susurraba en su oído.

—Gracias por ser mi amigo Harry—el aliento de ella en su oreja le hizo cosquillas, por lo que sonrió.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder algo ella se alejó y deshizo la caricia. Le mostro una sonrisa y le dio a entender que siguieran con su camino, de vuelta al edificio. Harry no dijo nada y se limitó a alcanzarla.

Caminaron en un silencio cómodo hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Estaba casi desierta y eso los extraño, pero no le dieron gran importancia. Subieron las escaleras hasta toparse con la puerta de la habitación donde habían dejado a Ron hacía un par de horas.

Miraron el pomo de la puerta, tan limpio y reluciente como siempre, pero con la diferencia de que al girarlo y empujar podían encontrar a un Ron completamente histérico o uno tranquilo y algo civilizado, pero ambos sabían la respuesta.

Harry abrió la entrada hacía el cuarto y cuando lo hizo la escena lo impacto de golpe, al igual que a Hermione.

Era como un sueño muy bizarro, casi una pesadilla, que se estaba materializando frente a ellos, porque ahí, en una de las camas se encontraba Ron Weasley…tejiendo.

—Hola— el pelirrojo levantó la mirada de su tejido y la posó en ambos, con una tranquilidad alarmante.

—¿Ron? —Hermione no lo pudo evitar y trató de pensar que todo era una mala broma, como esas que solía hacer el joven Weasley.

—¿Si Jean? —la castaña compuso una cara de miedo. ¿Cuándo Ron le había llamado por su segundo nombre?, ¡por Merlín el mundo estaba loco!

Por su parte Harry tenía, si bien no una expresión igual a la de su amiga, una que no distaba mucho de la misma. Y una duda gigantesca se posó en ambos: ¿Ron sabía tejer?

Cuando miraron lo que estaba haciendo notaron con algo de disgusto –o miedo- que encima de la cama donde estaba sentado Ron había otras cosas tejidas, un gorro, un suéter, dos bufandas y una cosa extraña que no sabían que era.

¿Acaso el hechizo al que estaba sumergido le proporcionaba habilidades tan maricas?, digo, ser gay es una cosa, pero ¿tejer? Eso era de lo más marica que podía existir.

—¿Sabes tejer?—preguntó miedoso el de lentes, que seguía atónito por la escena. Deseaba escuchar algo como "No, pero de repente pude hacerlo" o "No lo sé, mis manos se movieron solas" pero lo que contestó Ron, para nada, era lo que alguna vez pensó.

—Sí, mi mamá me enseñó de pequeño — ¡ah Molly!, ¿No sabe usted, señora, que el tejido en un hombre es sinónimo de afeminado?, y ahora, en la etapa más vulnerable de su vida Ron lo estaba demostrando. ¡Ron, por Merlín!

—No lo sabíamos—dijo una perpleja Hermione, que seguía aún con su cara de miedo total.

—Claro que no, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca—la voz que utilizó el pelirrojo fue la normal y gruñona que le conocían a Ron, era por eso que la escena de verlo tejer con dos agujas de abuelita los descolocaba tanto.

—¿Y por qué te ha dado por tejer?—Harry se acercó y terminó sentándose en la cama que se hallaba enfrente de la que ocupaba su mejor amigo, viendo ahora con más detalle todas las prendas que el bermejo estaba confeccionando.

—Porque casualmente no tenía nada que hacer y recordé que una vez mi mamá me mandó hilo y agujas, para des estresarme— tomó la prenda que había terminado, un suéter rojo y se lo mostró a Harry—. ¿A qué no es bonito?

—S-si—sonrió. Si era bonito, pero era extraño que esa cosa estuviera hecha por Ron. Simplemente fuera de lugar.

—¿Y ustedes dónde andaban?—preguntó con voz cantarina, mientras admiraba su obra, con detalle si cabe mencionar, examinando por aquí, por allá.

Hermione volteó a ver a Harry entre asustada, extrañada y nerviosa. ¿Le decían que en la biblioteca? De Granger era creíble (era una rata devora libros) pero ¿Harry? Ajá, y Voldemort era un caballo salvaje color morado de ojos rosas que podía volar.

—Por ahí…—no era la mejor respuesta que pudieron dar, de hecho era la peor que pudieron darle al bermejo, pero al parecer este no le puso atención…al parecer.

—Y con eso me dan a entender que se andaban manoseando en un cuartucho cualquiera, ¿sabían?— ¡maldita intuición marica que tenía Ron!, ese hechizo era un completo suplicio.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre Ron!—exclamó ofendida Hermione (parecía que sí lo estaba), para luego ver indignada al nombrado.

Este, por su parte, levantó las cejas algo extrañado por la actitud de su amiga, y dejó de lado sus agujas, y su suéter para levantarse de la cama, irguiéndose cuan largo era –mucho más que Hermione y que Harry- y acercarse dos pasos hacia la castaña, quien los retrocedió temerosa. ¿Desde cuándo Ron daba tanto miedo?, quizá desde siempre, pero debido a su actitud bonachona y que ellos eran sus mejores amigos no se notaba. Pero justo ahora, hasta el mismísimo cuarto tenía miedo de Ron porque parecía verse mas grande, lejano al muchacho.

Harry se levantó cuando vio la mirada en la cara del taheño. ¡Parecía que quería comerse a Hermione!, en el sentido literal, por supuesto. Pero entonces notó como es que Ron se iba encorvando poco a poco, hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura de la de la castaña.

Todo silencio.

—¿Te gusta Harry, no?

¿Qué!

—¿Qué? —dijeron tanto Potter como la bruja, que no cabían en sí.

—Siempre estás pegada a él y últimamente los he visto muy juntitos—se encogió de hombros Weasley para después alejarse unos centímetros del rostro de la castaña.

—Somos amigos Ron, eso es normal—dijo Harry, que se sentía aliviado que hubiera dicho eso y no otra cosa.

—Podría ser, pero sabiendo cómo es y que no sabe seducir a un hombre —de acuerdo, ¿qué?—, se puede creer que esa es la forma de coquetearte. Hermione tiene el encanto de un hipopótamo para seducir—la volteó a ver—. N-a-d-a.

La muchacha se quedó plantada en su lugar, con la cara desencajada y los ojos abiertos al máximo. Harry la veía y deseó con todas sus fuerzas golpear a Ron. ¿Por qué la versión mujer de el pelirrojo debía de ser tan perra?, ¿había alguna razón? Hermione era buena, una excelente amiga, y quizá no fuera la rompe corazones de Hogwarts, pero sí tenía su encanto, hasta él, recién homosexual, lo podía notar. Maldito Ron y sus hormonas afeminadas.

Sin embargo, la cara de Hermione seguía tan estática como hacía unos segundos, pero en sus ojos se podía ver todo un mar de confusión. Tal vez las palabras de Ron sí habían hecho mella en ella, pero era ridículo, ¿no?

—Yo…—fue lo primero que se le salió de la boca a Granger, pero al instante se calló. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir?

—Ron—habló con ese tono serio que sólo utilizaba con Malfoy—, discúlpate. Eso no es verdad.

—¿Entonces encuentras atractiva a ésta?—preguntó casi indignado el de roja cabellera, que abrió los ojos a más no poder.

Harry volteó a ver a su amiga. Atractiva no era la palabra que usaría frente a Ron mujer, pero sí lo había hecho en sus pensamientos. A él no le gustaba Hermione, la veía como una hermana, su mejor amiga, pero era un hombre y sabía apreciar a una linda chica cuando la tenía enfrente, y sí, quizá sólo comenzó a notar la feminidad de su amiga cuando todos comenzaron a ser afectados por la adolescencia, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sabía que ella era bonita. No por nada Viktor Kruum la vio con otros ojos, ¿no?

—Se llama Hermione, y sí, yo creo que es bonita—lo dijo mientras veía a la cara a la nombrada, quién estaba un poco menos estupefacta que antes, y quien articulo con sus labios un leve "Gracias" que pareció haber sido un susurro distante.

—¡Pero qué feos gustos Harry!

¿Ya lo había pensado? Sí. Definitivamente Rona era una perra desquiciada.

—No le tomes importancia, Harry—le dijo Granger, sonriendo—. Para una mujer es obvio que no soy bonita.

El de lentes se carcajeó bajo una fulminante mirada de su amigo. Hermione lo acompañó con gusto, pero en menos decibeles.

—¡Pues seré mas mujer que tú!—espetó una Rona furiosa, que apretó los puños, indignado.

—No a la vista de los hombres, '¿sabías?—le regresó la castaña, que siguió sonriendo un poco altanera. Por supuesto que no era algo habitual tratar de esa forma a Ron, pero ése no era su mejor amigo Ron, ¡por supuesto que no! Era solo un robot muy afeminado con su apariencia. No estaba haciéndole un mal a nadie.

—Tu…

—Bueno, yo opino que bajemos a cenar—interrumpió Potter al bermejo, que iba a comenzar con su serie de insultos súper masculinos (nótese el sarcasmo).

—Pues ya no tengo hambre—indignado como un homosexual cuarentón, Ron se fue a sentar a la cama y siguió con sus tejidos.

—Am, creo que iremos nosotros solos—dijo Harry a su amiga, que le sonrió de vuelta.

—Si—giró sobre sus talones—. ¿Nos vamos señor Potter?

—Por supuesto, señorita Granger—hizo una inclinación de cabeza, riéndose por el tonto juego que sabían molestaba al pelirrojo.

Hermione enredó su brazo en el de Harry y ambos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con poca delicadeza.

Deshicieron el agarre y bajaron calmados por las escaleras, y de ahí salieron de la Sala Común.

Por alguna extraña fuerza de la naturaleza ambos iban riendo de lo lindo mientras avanzaban hacía el Gran Comedor. Deseaban olvidarse de aquel asuntito con Ron y enfrascarse en cosas triviales, como lo que en una situación normal discutirían.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?—preguntó Hermione a su amigo, que le estaba comentando sobre una reunión que se volvió un caos hacía algunas semanas.

—Pues, no es normal ver ese tipo de cosas.

—Las personas tienen el derecho de decidir sobre su orientación sexual—dijo la castaña, que fruncía el ceño.

—Sí, pero ¡no mames!, ¿con un perro?

—De acuerdo, eso no es nada normal, aún así…

—¿Cómo crees que se contrajo el SIDA?, alguien enfermo que tenía deseos sexuales sobre un chimpancé.

—Eso es un rumor estúpido, Harry.

—Puede ser verdad—se encogió de hombros, tratando de darle menos importancia.

—Como sea—terminó ella para poder entrar al Gran Comedor, infestado hasta las chanclas de alumnos ruidosos y hambrientos. Ese era el ambiente de Ron.

Se fueron hasta su mesa y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, esperando por la comida. Enseguida llegaron los demás, Dean se sentó enfrente de Harry y Seamus frente a Hermione. Al final, Neville terminó situado a la derecha de Dean.

—¿Y Rona?—preguntó Dean luego de que la comida fuese servida y ellos pudieran agarrar a sus anchas. Era algo normal que se preguntaran por él, no solo porque era su amigo, sino porque siempre era el primero que se abalanzaba sobre la comida gritando algo como "¡Mio!" para luego engullir como bestia.

—Se molestó y se quedó arriba—contestó Harry sencillo, comiendo un poco de pan.

—¡Uy!, la nena de Rona se molestó—Finnigan sonrió ante el comentario de Dean, pero la mirada de Hermione los hizo callar—. Digo, Ron, Ron se molestó.

—No es gracioso que le digan Rona—terció la bruja.

—Sí lo es—dijo Seamus, sonriéndole a la castaña—. ¡Por favor Hermione!, es gracioso, y más luego de ver actuar a Ron.

Harry no le prestaba atención a la plática; una, porque no le interesaba; dos, porque su cabeza seguía en la difícil decisión de cómo darle la bendita pócima a Ron sin que Granger se enterara (porque estaba decidido, ¡ella no se enteraría!) y porque ya iban a ser la nueve y debía de ir a la torre de Astronomía. Lindo lío que estaba hecha su cabeza.

—…Harry, en verdad, da miedo—terminó una frase Dean, donde su nombre apareció. ¿De qué carajos estaban hablando?

—Ron no es homosexual—dijo Neville, metiéndose un poco en la charla.

—Rona sí que lo es—rió Seamus.

—¿Qué?—Harry no pudo resistirse el saber de qué chingados hablaban cuando su nombre, el de Ron, Rona y la palabra homosexual estaban implicados.

—Estás distraído—comentó Hermione, mirándolo por unos segundos—. Dicen que parece que a Ron afeminado…

—Rona—aclaró Dean.

—Ron afeminado—repitió Hermione—, le gustas. Pero es improbable porque Ron no es gay.

—Por el contrario Rona sí es gay—habló Dean, recibiendo una fulminante mirada de Granger.

—¡Ya basta con eso!—expresó disgustada—, Ron no es gay.

—Pero 'eso' que está en el cuarto no es Ron, es Rona—al parecer tanto Dean como Seamus se divertían de maravilla sacando de quicio a Hermione. Por supuesto que Ron no era gay (si estaba bobamente clavado con la castaña), ya que le faltaban a lo mucho unos centímetros para rayar en lo homofóbico.

—¿Gustarle a Rona?

—¡Harry, no lo llames así!

—¿Qué?, ¿todo el teatrito que te armó esta mañana fue en vano o qué?

—Pero eso es exagerar Dean—el de lentes se rascó la cabeza, algo incómodo—. Es mi mejor amigo es todo.

—¿Y qué tal que si esta versión de Ron solo exterioriza lo que su subconsciente piensa?, ¿qué tal si Ron es gay pero no lo sabe?

Todos voltearon a ver a Neville. El pobre se moría de la vergüenza, ¿fue algo malo lo que dijo?, porque Hermione ahora lo veía con ganas de matarlo, Dean y Seamus estaban con la boca abierta de par en par y Harry, parecía tan descolocado como un vegetariano en una carnicería.

—¡Qué no es gay!—Hermione sólo intentó alzar la voz, pero solo fue eso, un intento, porque el tremendo grito se escuchó por todo el maldito lugar. Ahora, la mayoría de las miradas estaban sobre ellos cinco, interrogantes. Y, por cosa rara de la vida, a Granger le importó un pepino el haber hecho una escenita, ¡qué estaba harta de que ellos dijeran que Ron era gay!, porque entonces a ella la mandaban a la…

—Mierda, Hermione, todos están volteando—Harry tomó su brazo e hizo que volviera a posar su ser en la banca, porque del impulso se levantó un poco y golpeó con sus palmas abiertas la mesa.

—Está bien, Rona no es gay—dijo Dean rodando los ojos y volviendo a posar su atención en la comida.

—Es Harrysexual—dijo Seamus por lo bajo, provocando risitas en Thomas y una cara de estupefacción en Potter.

—Imbéciles—murmuró la castaña, volviendo a la labor de comer, ahora bajo las atentas miradas de alumnos que aún seguían poniéndoles atención.

Harry se tensó un poco. Si bien, ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran esta vez se sintió incómodo porque dentro de ese mar de gente metiche pudo ver a Ginny, sentada en su misma mesa pero algo apartada. No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que terminaron y aún sentía algo en su pecho cada vez que la veía. No, no era atracción o algo por el estilo (de eso se encargaba Draco y su estúpido trasero y piernas), sino algo así como culpa o lástima. No le dijo las verdaderas razones de su ruptura, porque no se sentía a gusto expresándole algo como "Terminamos porque descubrí que jaló más a los pepinos que a las papayas". Por eso, en ese momento que ella lo veía con sus ojos celestes y profundos algo recorrió su espalda. Porque en ese mirar podía sentir aún muchas cosas que él alguna vez correspondió.

Iba a sostenerle la mirada pero una mata de cabellos dorados –más blancos que dorados- se cruzó en su vista y lo distrajo, para darse cuenta que faltaban unos diez minutos para las nueve. ¡La poción!

Se levantó como un rayo –un rayo algo torpe a decir verdad- se despidió de todos con unas excusas inentendibles, porque sinceramente ninguno comprendió ni media palabra de lo que dijo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección de la torre de Astronomía. ¡La poción, la maldita poción!

Se vio corriendo como condenado a través de los pasillos, campos y demás para poder llegar sin ser visto hasta la torre. Miró la puerta abierta y se adentró con cautela, tratando de no hacer muchos ruidos.

Subió la escalera, tratando de ver un poco más, debido que esa zona no estaba muy bien iluminada. Y fue cuando casi se tropieza debido a un escalón, que distinguió una sombra, y luego otra, a una distancia como de quince metros de donde él estaba.

Cuando caminó por el suelo su vista se fue aclarando y pudo apreciar el cabello de Draco y la sonrisa de Zabini. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su columna.

—Potter—la inconfundible voz de Draco pareció un grito en aquel desolado lugar, haciendo un pequeño eco que solo hacía más lúgubre la situación.

—Malfoy—dijo con el mismo tono de voz, para que se diera cuenta que no estaba miedoso, exaltado o emocionado. Imperturbable, ésa era la imagen que deseaba mostrar ante los otros dos.

—La tengo—dijo el rubio levantando un frasquito, pequeño y transparente al parecer, que contenía una sustancia que no lograba distinguir—, pero antes de dártela necesito asegurarme de algo.

—¿Qué no vaya a decir algo?, no lo haré—pensó que eso ya había quedado claro, pero al ver cómo Draco se acercaba su cerebro le dio la orden de detenerse, pero sus pies hicieron caso omiso y siguieron su trayecto, hasta que ambos se encontraron a una distancia de unos dos palmos.

—Creo que es normal el decirte que no te creo—dijo Malfoy.

—No me extraña de alguien como tú—su voz salió rasposa y fría, como siempre sucedía con Draco.

—Ajá, entonces, ten—le dijo, mostrándole frente a sus ojos la botellita de forma rectangular y pequeña. Probablemente medía lo que su dedo índice y el ancho de éste mismo. Sin embargo, aún teniéndola frente a sus ojos el líquido que contenía era un misterio. Solo lograba apreciar algo oscuro y al parecer muy poco espeso. Miró de nuevo a los ojos de Draco y se perdió unas milésimas de segundo. Siempre le habían gustado los ojos expresivos, como los de Malfoy, los de Hermione, Ginny y Ron. Esos ojos eran los que admiraba, sin sonar cursi o algo por el estilo. Había una excepción, de hecho. Los ojos de Luna Lovegood también le fascinaban y no necesariamente por su color, sino porque parecían dos pozos extraños, deformes e interesantes. Esa era una característica que le agradaba de la rubia, pero ciertamente todo lo demás terminaba desconcertándolo.

Así que ahí estaba él, volviéndose a preguntar qué tantos misterios contenía el mirar de Malfoy. Pero solo fueron unos segundos, solo unos instantes, porque después bajó sus verdes ojos y escrutó el objeto.

¿Confiar o no confiar?

¡Qué más daba! Si eso no curaba a Ron, bueno no es como si lo pudieran empeorar. Además, debían de volver a clases y no podía concebir la idea de un Ron afeminado cursando las materias junto a él y los demás. ¡Por Merlín, eso jamás!

Harry la tomó con brusquedad y la mantuvo fuertemente aferrada a su mano, cuando un pequeño y rápido dolor atravesó la palma de ésta misma.

—¿Qué mierda?—repuso extrañado, dirigiendo su vista hacía Draco. ¡Carajo, carajo, carajo!

—Como te dije, Potter, tengo que asegurarme que no hablaras—explicó el rubio.

—¡Pero no me jodas!, ¿qué mierda le hiciste?—estuvo a punto de tirar la botellita al piso pero la mano de Malfoy lo detuvo. De hecho, cerró su palma sobre la mano de Harry, para evitar que soltara el frasquito.

Si Potter no estuviera tan molesto, quizá hubiera sentido algo especial por el golpe. Sí, quizá. Pero, desafortunadamente, estaba que echaba fuego por la boca.

—Mas te vale no tirarla, porque no haré otra—amenazó Draco, mirándolo serio.

Harry desechó la mano del Slytherin con un movimiento brusco, y miró la maldita botella del infierno. Ahí en su mano se veían dos pequeños puntitos, por los cuales salía sangre.

—Eso es solo una precaución. Te imposibilita el hablar de algo referente a lo que viste de Theo—habló por vez primera Blaise, que parecía sumamente calmado, a diferencia de él que estaba como tigre hambriento y psicótico enjaulado.

—Hagamos la prueba—dijo Draco, separándose un poco de Harry—. ¿Qué fue lo que viste esa tarde en el bosque?

El de lentes fulminó al chico con la mirada, pero luego suspiro cansado. Suponía que una buena razón había como para que eso le hicieran. Prefirió creer que sí.

—Vi a T…—su lengua se trabo, y por más que deseaba decir "Vi a Theodore Nott golpeando una planta" no salía de su garganta. De hecho, ni el nombre completo del muchacho.

—Bien—sonrió Blaise—. Funciona.

Draco volteó a ver el lugar, para luego regresar su vista en Harry, quién seguía intentando con todas sus fuerzas decir el nombre el Slytherin.

—Ya, no lo dirás—dijo el rubio para que Harry dejara de intentar pronunciar el nombre—. Ahora, sobre la poción.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Debes de dársela completa, nada de solo un trago, debe ser toda—dijo Zabini.

—Porque si no, no funcionara de nada—terminó Draco.

—¿Se puede mezclar con algo?, digo, por si no quiere tomársela así—levanto el frasquito, dando a entender que tal vez Ron no desearía tomarse sabrá Merlín que cosa lo que tenía dentro.

—No. No importa si lo obligas, si lo amarras o golpeas, debe de ser toda la porción, directa, nada de mezclas—dijo Draco.

—Probablemente unos dos minutos después de bebérsela se vaya a quedar dormido, así que es normal—Zabini avanzó de su lugar, para posicionarse a un lado de Draco—. Si llega a toser sangre o cosas como esas corre a buscar a Madame Pomfrey, no intentes llevarte a Weasley a la enfermería, porque no lo lograra.

—Si eso llega a sucedes, Potter—Malfoy lo miró amenazante. De repente parecía un maldito sicario—, no menciones nuestros nombres. Invéntate cualquier mierda, a nosotros no nos metas.

—¿Por qué? ¿La poción es ilegal, o algo así?

Zabini torció su boca y giró un poco su cabeza, como tratando de pensar en algo que explicara bien la cosa.

Sucedía que, esa poción ciertamente no era ilegal, no era droga o algo por el estilo, pero el hechizo que contrarrestaba –aquel que volvía afeminados a los hombres- era algo especial. Prohibido no era la palabra, más bien un tabú. El nombrar ese espeluznante hechizo te hacía digno de miradas de desprecio y asco. ¿Por qué motivos?, muy sencillos, realmente.

Cuando había guerras, conflictos civiles o rebeliones, por lo general eran los hombres quienes marchaban al encuentro, dejando a las mujeres cuidando de los niños. Sin embargo, dicho servicio podía extenderse por años, ¡años!, entonces en algún momento a un enfermo se le ocurrió la idea de tirarse a otro soldado. ¿Práctico?, quien sabe, ¿patético? Depende del punto de vista, ¿desesperado? Definitivamente. La cosa es que, los hombres que comenzaron a hacer aquello se dieron cuenta que no era lo mismo tener relaciones con una mujer delicada y femenina, que con un macho viril y rudo. Era muy extraño. Por lo que, otro enfermo –pero éste de nivel estratosférico- ideó un hechizo que permitiría "afeminar" a cualquier hombre. Y, bueno, al parecer se utilizó mucho entre las compañías de guerra y batallones. Por supuesto que no estaba bien visto, pero luego de cuatro años lejos de la tibieza de una fémina ardiente y amorosa, ¿qué se le podía hacer? Incluso, hay hechizos aún más bizarros que transformaban, por cierto tiempo, el cuerpo de un hombre al de una mujer. ¡Gracias al cielo nunca nadie había conjurado tal maldición sobre algún Slytherin!

Por lo que, ese hechizo "afeminizador" era algo muy vulgar y mal visto. La poción, en sí no era mala, simplemente estaba hecha con el solo propósito de volver a la normalidad al hombre afectado por el afeminizador, pero seguía siendo cosa de tabú. Y esto era aún peor, cuando el "foco de infección" eran los prostíbulos de mala muerte, algunos bares y compañías de putas. No era nada conveniente.

Y toda esa historia que algunos alumnos mayores contaron a ese par de Slytherins estaba pasando por sus cabezas, tratando de canalizar la información y poder resumirla para Potter.

Pero era algo… nah!

—Solo haz lo que te decimos—dijo Blaise, dando por zanjado el asunto.

Harry lo miro extrañado pero asintió. Luego recordó algo.

—¿Puede que no funcione?

—Sí, puede que no—admitió Draco—. Pero no es tan probable. En todo lo que llevo en Hogwarts sólo ha sucedido una vez que la poción no funciona.

—Tranquilo, el chico no murió—sonrió Blaise—. Salió del coma en una semana.

¿Coma! ¡Qué! Oh no, el no podía darle eso a Ron. ¡Meterlo en un coma, que mierda!

—No, no, no, no—repitió retrocediendo y negando con la cabeza.

Draco lo notó y lo jaló de una manga, para que dejara de hacerse para atrás. Lo que Potter no sabía es que si no aceptaba y no le daba la poción a la comadreja esa el hechizo que lo mantendría callado no serviría de nada. No podían darse el lujo de que eso sucediera, ni él ni Blaise.

—Oye, oye, calma—habló Blaise que se acercó a Harry y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Draco es el que mejor sabe hacer la poción. ¡Yo mismo he tomado!, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Y a qué putas le llamas la posibilidad de que Ron termine en coma?—gritó ofuscado, sintiéndose molesto por la cercanía de esos dos. Era extraño, porque antes le hubiera gustado que Draco estuviera tomándolo –no con intenciones de golpes-, pero ahora lo exasperaba.

—El peor escenario, es todo—respondió el rubio, que ahora tenía su mano rodeando la muñeca de Harry, para que no se moviera.

—¡Yo no quiero que Ron termine así! Porque a final de cuentas, sería mi culpa.

—Tranquilo—calmó Malfoy—, eso no va a pasar. Además, es igual de malo que eso suceda a que vayan a la enfermería. No tienes idea de lo que van a pensar de ustedes.

—No solo es suicidio social entre los alumnos, también entre los profesores—aseveró Blaise, asintiendo muy seguro de lo que decía.

Harry estaba furioso, exaltado y tenía miedo. No sabía qué hacer.

Draco notaba el semblante turbado del Gryffindor y decidió actuar rápido. En cuanto Harry dudara un poco más la cosa se iría por la borda y ellos tendrían que ingeniárselas para comprar el silencio de Potter. No se podían dar el gusto. Es por eso que tomó de ambos hombros a Harry y lo zarandeó un poco, para que este volteara a verlo, a verlo a los ojos como todas esas malditas veces en donde se gritaban de palabrotas.

Ahora no estaban discutiendo, nada de eso. Draco quería que el muchacho de lentes viera confianza en él, para creerle cuando le decía que no sucedería nada. Era algo no muy probable que Weasley terminara en coma, porque a decir verdad eso solo sucedía cuando la poción estaba mal hecha, y este no era el caso. Aún así, recuerda que los mayores siempre le advirtieron de los daños que podía causar la poción, sobre todo después del incidente de aquel mocoso que terminó a parar a manos de la enfermera.

Apretó sus manos para hacer presión sobre los hombros de Potter y que este por fin lo mirara. Lo consiguió, y se arrepintió un poco. Siempre olvidaba –por pequeños momentos- lo mucho que hipnotizaban esos malditos ojos.

—Harry—lo llamó por su nombre, para que notara lo diferente que estaba actuando—, todo va a salir bien, cálmate. Esa poción no tiene ningún defecto, puedes tenerlo por hecho.

El muchacho se relajó un poco –a ojos de los otros dos- y bajó la cabeza, meditando. Draco quitó sus manos de los hombros de su enemigo y espero expectante.

—¿Muy bien hecha?

—Sí—Malfoy sonrió, porque lo habían conseguido.

* * *

><p>Acababa de despedirse de Hermione, y ahora estaba solo en la habitación con Ron.<p>

Por causas del destino –y una que otra mentira- logró que todos los demás se entretuvieran un poco en la Sala Común, para que el pudiera poner en marcha su plan.

A la luz de las velas de su habitación podía apreciar la botella que Malfoy le dio.

El líquido era de un azul un poco oscuro que tenía destellos verdosos. Se movía muy libremente por lo que notó que no era nada espeso. Muy diluido, quizá.

—Solo esto y ya—se dijo a sí mismo para luego enfocar su mirada en Ron, quien estaba guardando todos sus tejidos (madre mía ¡eran como cincuenta!) en el baúl que le correspondía.

—¿Qué tanto me vez, guapetón?—dijo riéndose el bermejo, que luego se sentó en la cama con una pierna cruzada.

"Ay no" pensó Harry, mientras notaba, con mucho disgusto, la mirada de Ron sobre él.

—Ron…

—¿Si, Harry?

Apretó sus puños. ¡Debía de hacerlo, debía de hacerlo! Era su mejor amigo en una versión muy ajena a la realidad. Necesitaba traerlo de vuelta al mundo presente, actual, al de Ron.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mi—se acercó hasta quedar como a un metro de su amigo, él parado y Ron aún sentado en la cama.

—Oh Harry—Ron se levantó también, para quedar como a un palmo de distancia de la cara del de lentes.

—Yo…

—Sh—eso fue el dedo de Ron poniéndose sobre sus labios para callarlo.

"Ay mierda, ay mierda, ay mierda"

—¡Bébete esto!—dijo tan fuerte que el pelirrojo se asustó y retrocedió un poco. Harry extendió su mano y mostro el pequeño frasquito que contenía la poción.

—¿Algo para evitar enfermedades de transmisión?

¿Enferme… ¡no!, ¿Ron pensaba que ellos…?

—¡No, no!–se apresuró a decir—, no es nada de eso.

—Lo supuse, ni que Ginny te hubiera contagiado algo, ¿verdad?

—¿Que… No Ron, solo escúchame. Necesito que te lo bebas.

—¿Y luego qué?

Harry estaba que se caía. ¿Cómo esa cosa promiscua y afeminada podía ser Ron? ¡Era inaudito! Pero necesitaba pensar en algo. Blaise dijo que luego de unos dos minutos Ron se dormiría. Quizá si en verdad sucedía no pasaba nada y pues…

Una idea se vino a su mente. No había otra forma de hacérselo beber rápido y sin quejas. Pronto subirían los demás y nadie debía de enterarse de la poción.

"Espero que estés en lo cierto Zabini"

—Es un afrodisiaco.

A Ron casi se le cae la boca al piso al escuchar eso. Volteó tan rápido su cabeza que se escuchó un "crack" que al parecer al pelirrojo no le intereso.

Se acercó de nuevo a Harry y lo miro sin creérselo. ¿Harry Potter con un afrodisiaco en sus manos dándoselo a Ron Weasley? Era su sueño más marica vuelto realidad.

Porque un afrodisiaco solo significaba…

—¡Me lo tomo!—exclamó feliz y de un rápido movimiento quitó el tapón y se bebió todo de un trago. Luego miró expectante a Harry—. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

¡Oh no!, nunca pensó que lo conseguiría tan rápido. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, si Ron se le aventaba encima y llegaban los demás….

—¡Espera! —dijo deteniendo los movimientos del muchacho, que estaba a medio camino de trepársele—. Yo también tome uno y necesito que me haga efecto.

—¿Ah?, ¿no tienes conmigo?

—No, yo no—respondió rápido para luego irse a sentar a su cama, que incómodamente estaba situada a un lado de la de Ron—. Son cerca de cinco minutos.

—Está bien—dijo Rona, que se cruzó de brazos y bufo.

Harry se quedó viendo sus manos, pidiendo que la maldita sustancia hiciera efecto en Ron. Pero ya habían pasado como tres minutos y nada.

—Harry…—llamaba voz desesperado—, ¿no te ha hecho efecto?

—No—tragó saliva—. ¿Y a ti?

—Ay cariño, yo no necesito.

—Pues yo sí así que espérate.

Segundos incómodos ambientados en un ambiente silencioso. Los ruidos lejanos que provenían de la Sala Común apenas llegaban a sus oídos. A lo lejos percibió la risa de Hermione. Pensó que ya estaría dormida en su habitación.

—¿No crees que Hermione es bonita?—lo dijo solo porque si, porque deseaba ver la reacción de Ron ante ese comentario.

—¡Mierda Harry!, ¿te estás excitando pensando en Hermione? —¿qué?—. Ella es nuestra amiga, no puedo creer que la veas con esos ojos de depravado sexual.

—No, Ron…

—¡Y sabes lo mucho que ella me gusta! —ese ya no era el tono afeminado de Rona, si no el de Ron machín.

—¡Si lo sé!, Pero yo nunca haría algo así como pensar en…

—¡Y últimamente —bostezo— han estado tanto tiempo juntos!, ¿me la quieres quitar —bostezo— o algo por el estilo? Pensé que nunca te interesó.

—No me interesa Ron.

—¿Y cómo es que te satisfaces pensando en ella?, ¡maldito —bostezo— fornicador compulsivo!

Harry se quedó callado. ¿Fornicador compulsivo?

Sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta Ron estaba echado como tronco sobre su cama, roncando de lo lindo. No había sangre, no había gritos, ¡no había coma!

Agradeció mentalmente a Draco y a Zabini, y luego noto que tan cansado estaba el mismo.

Mañana averiguaría si la cosa esa funcionó o no, pero por mientras se iría a dormir, pensando en todo ese maldito día.

Se recostó en su cama y apago las luces. Dejó sus lentes sobre el buro y cerró los ojos.

Se sentó de golpe.

—¿Draco me dijo Harry?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Qué tal todos! Perdón por haberme desaparecido tan horriblemente pero ah, cosas de la vida. Y si, admito que fue bastante tiempo y falté a mi promesa de actualizar cada domingo (ni hoy es domingo) pero decidí darme el tiempo de terminar el cuarto capítulo. Tenía como la mitad desde hace cerca de dos meses (¿tanto me ausente?) pero por otras razones y motivos lo abandone un poquito. Y hace poco volví a leer los reviews y me motive para terminarlo. **

**Como compensación es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida, cerca de veinte páginas en Word (hasta yo me sorprendo). ¡Espero les haya gustado! Y si, también sé que el Draco/Harry (Drarry) va muy lento pero es que apenas va el principio;)**

**No prometo nada de actualizaciones rápidas (porque escogí la peor semana de todas para actualizarxD) pero si continuare, yo no me rindo. **

**¡En fin! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, y a los que apenas comenzaron a leer, es un gusto escribir para ustedes(:**

**Cualquier recomendación, crítica, queja y demás será bienvenido en un review.**

**¡Cuidense!:D**


End file.
